Got to Believe
by Annie1421
Summary: Cause it's magic when two people fall in love. TROYPAY
1. Trailer

**A/N: So I know that I have two stories currently in-progress right now (One More Chance and Heaven & Hell – read it if you haven't) and I shouldn't be starting another one. I got the idea from another movie here in the Philippines (same title) and feeling so inspired and in love the past couple of days, I just have to write this story, well in this case, the trailer. **

**I do not own HSM or the title.**

****

* * *

**Weddings are their world**

**She is one of the top wedding planners in the country**

**He is one of the most sought after wedding photographer**

_Shows Sharpay talking with Ivanka Trump and Jared Kushner_

_Shows Troy taking pictures during Josh Duhamel and Fergie's wedding_

**She believes in the 'happily and ever after'**

**He believes in reality**

_Shows Sharpay on the side of the altar daydreaming about her own wedding_

_Shows Troy scowling as the couple exchanges wedding vows_

**She hates him**

**He despises her**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay bickering during Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt's wedding, the whole crowd including the bride and the groom watching them_

**But when an old friend calls**

_Shows Taylor on the phone with Sharpay_

_Show Chad on the phone with Troy_

**Memories will resurface**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay running through Lava Springs golf course_

**Old feelings will be realized**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay having dinner at Joe's Crab Shack_

**Will it be enough to bring them back together?**

_Shows Sharpay designing her wedding dress_

_Shows Troy looking for an engagement ring_

**Or will it tear them apart even more?**

_Shows Sharpay sinking on to the floor crying, pieces of paper scattered all around her_

_Shows Troy ripping a picture of him and Sharpay_

**Starring**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

_Shows Taylor showing off her engagement ring_

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad getting down on his knees, proposing to Taylor_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy taking Tyra Banks' picture_

**And **

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay being interviewed Giuliana Rancic_

**In**

**Got to Believe**

_Shows wedding bells ringing_

_Shows wedding rings being exchanged_

_Shows a priest saying "I now pronounce you husband and wife"_

**Coming Soon to FanFiction**

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think and click the REVIEW button below xoxo Anne**


	2. Meetings

**A/N: So here goes the first chapter and I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this. Also I would thank the following who reviewed the trailer: neila cross, Duhitskatieox, DWTSfanatic, corbinswifey, gossip girl fan101, ZashelyTroypaylove14 and LoveItsOnItsWay. You girls rocked!**

**I do not own HSM**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Meetings**

"_Sharpay, I found it" a young blonde mom said as she waves a toy glass slipper in front of her 6 year old daughter._

"_But where's my prince?" Sharpay asked, sitting at the middle of their huge backyard and wearing her favorite princess costume. _

"_When you grow up, he'll find you…" her mom started_

"…_and we will live happily ever after" Sharpay exclaimed as her mom twirled her around._

*******************************************

"_There's no such thing as happily ever after?" an 8 year old Sharpay asked her twin brother Ryan. They were playing by their tree house – well, Ryan was pretending to be a pirate while Sharpay reads her book._

"_There's no such thing PayPay! For example, did you know that Prince Charming left Cinderella because she wanted to wear her glass slipper up until bedtime?" Ryan reasoned out as he tried to stifle his laugh. _

"_Snow White?" Sharpay asked, tears starting to well up in her eyes._

_Ryan nodded and said "Have her son take up after the seven dwarfs? I guarantee you that her prince left her as well"_

"_What about Sleeping Beauty?_

"_She slept for a hundred years right? I assure you she has one big, smelly morning breath"_

"_Waahhh!!!" Sharpay cried and screamed as loud as he could._

*******************************************

"Sharpay?" a petite, brunette girl with glasses called out as she peeks through the door, only to find Sharpay staring out of her office window.

"Sharpay?!" she called out again but there was still no answer. She decided to go inside the room and made her way towards Sharpay, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Freaking Mary and Joseph! Martha! What did I tell about sneaking up on me like that?" Sharpay exclaimed

Martha rolled her eyes and said "You told me not to but this time I have a good excuse"

"Which is?"

"Your 2pm appointment is here"

"What 2pm appointment?"

"Ivanka Trump? Ring any bells?"

"Oh shoot." Sharpay said as she hurriedly fixed her things. She quickly reached for her purse and retouched her make-up and then turned to Martha and asked "Where are they?"

"In the conference room" Martha said

"Okay. Bring them champagne and some Ferrero Rocher and tell them I'll be there in 5 minutes" Sharpay explained as she took down some notes she needs for her appointment.

"Noted Boss" Martha said as she starts to head out of the room

"Martha?" Sharpay said in a singsong manner, eyeing her. She really hated being called 'boss' especially by Martha since they went to high school together.

Martha stopped dead in her tracks, turned around to face Sharpay and said "Fine. Noted Pay"

"That's better" Sharpay said, smiling and quickly goes back to jotting down notes.

Meet Sharpay Michelle Evans, one of the top wedding planners in all 50 states of America and when I say top wedding planner – I'm not exaggerating. She is the owner of Ever After Dream Weddings, a one stop shop for all grooms and brides to be and what separates them from the other wedding planners is that they do and take care of everything that has to do with your wedding. From scouting and designing the wedding place to the menu of your wedding reception. From designing your wedding gown (courtesy of Sharpay, of course) to the planning of your honeymoon. Ever After Dream Weddings will take care of it for you (Okay, I sound like an advertisement). They have done numerous celebrity and royalty weddings from Eva Longoria and Tony Parker's fantasy wedding to Donald Trump and Melania Knauss multi-million dollar wedding.

Sharpay attended college in NYU where she took Fashion and Interior Design. Her first year out of college, she was already on her way to release her own clothing line in Saks Fifth Avenue. But after planning Kelsi and Jason's impromptu wedding, she found out that her true calling was in the wedding industry and thus the birth of Ever After Dream Weddings. Although she didn't struggle like other first time wedding planners since a lot of her friends has friends that has friends who are getting married, her business was flourishing. It also didn't hurt that she was the daughter of Vance Evans, president and CEO of Evans Incorporated, which brought in a lot of clients. Now 5 years after and with the business still going strong, Sharpay just opened another Ever After Dream Wedding office in Los Angeles, which by the way is being managed by Kelsi Cross, one of her best friends.

*******************************************

"So what do you have in mind for your dream wedding?" Sharpay asked Ivanka and Jared.

"Well, I'm thinking we'll go for the traditional wedding and probably do it in of my father's hotel" Ivanka explained while Sharpay listened and occasionally taking down notes. Martha was also at the meeting was furiously writing down everything Ivanka and Jared says.

"What hotel exactly do you want this to happen?" Sharpay asked.

Ivanka turned to Jared and said "Which one do you want honey?"

Jared pressed his forehead against Ivanka, kissed her softly on the lips and replied "Anywhere you want baby. Anywhere"

Sharpay smiled at the happy couple. This was the main reason why she really loves weddings. She loves it when people around her gets their happily ever after. However, contrary to what most people know, Sharpay Evans is single and is still waiting for her prince charming to come and sweep her off her feet. Well, she thought that she found him 7 years ago but she was wrong (she guessed?!)

The meeting went on for another hour with Sharpay asking question after question to find out exactly what Ivanka and Jared wants.

"Now for the photographers, do you have anybody in mind? Because if not, we have a whole line up of top-notch…" Sharpay trailed off when Jared interrupted and said.

"Well we do have somebody in mind." Jared said

"That's good. May I know who?" Sharpay asked

"Troy Bolton" Ivanka answered.

Upon hearing the name, Sharpay's eyes doubled in size and instantly dropped her pen on the table.

Ivanka and Jared noticed this and tentatively asked "Is there something wrong?"

It took Sharpay a couple seconds to regain her composure and said "No. No. Everything's okay"

"Okay" Jared said as he scanned his Blackberry for Troy's number and continued "Here I'll give you Troy's number so you can coordinate with him"

"Okay. Martha will you take note of it please" Sharpay requested

Martha nodded and Jared took this as a sign to continue and recited Troy's number "805-733-1421"

"Got it?" Sharpay asked Martha

"Yup" Martha answered

"Okay. Well I guess that's everything we need to know for now. I'll get back to you by Friday next week to present to you some my designs for your wedding gown, the venue, the menu and some honeymoon location choices" Sharpay informed

"Great. Thanks you so much Sharpay" Ivanka said as she stood up and shook Sharpay's hand.

"No problem and thank you for choosing Ever After Dream Weddings" Sharpay said and shook Jared's hand. She then turned to Martha and said "Martha can you see them out?"

Martha nodded and escorted Ivanka and Jared out while Sharpay remained in her seat staring down at Martha's notebook – staring down at the name of the person she didn't expect to meet again anytime soon.

*******************************************

_On the other side of New York…_

"Zeke!" a shaggy-haired, blue-eyed guy shouted from his office as he looks through the strips of films on his desk.

"You called, Troy?" Zeke said as he entered the office.

"Yeah. Have the Duhamels' pictures came in yet?" Troy asked, not bothering to look at Zeke directly

"We're printing it as we speak" Zeke answered

"Good. I need them in one hour so we can start with the lay-out and tell Carlo I need to see the draft for the wedding video" Troy instructed

"Got it." Zeke said and stepped out the room.

Meet Troy Alexander Bolton, one of the most sought after photographer in the country today and his success is similar to Sharpay's, which by the way I'm also not exaggerating. Troy has photographed numerous celebrities for magazines, billboards and advertisements. He also photographed both former President George W. Bush and incumbent President Barack Obama's family portraits. Although he did not believe in the idea of marriage, he has to admit that weddings are his forte and he has covered dozens of weddings including several A-list celebrity weddings for the past 5 years. From Zac Efron and Ashley Tisdale's garden wedding in New Jersey to Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes three-day wedding in Paris

Troy also attended college in NYU where he took Financial Management, which initially serves as Troy's preparatory course for him since he is being groomed to take over the family business – Bolt Corporation. After busting his knee during his second year because of a torn ACL, he sort of promised his dad that he would take over the family business. But after being agreeing to be the photographer for Kelsi and Jason's impromptu wedding 5 years ago, he instantly realized where his true passion was - photography. Of course, it helped that he's the heir of Bolt Corporation and so Troy was able to take lessons from the best photographers and was able to buy the best equipments – and believe me, cameras and lenses are pretty expensive. Troy's father, Jack, wasn't happy at first when he decided to pursue photography but accepted his son's decision and is now training his only daughter and Troy's younger sister Sophia Bolton.

*******************************************

Troy's concentration was broken when his phone suddenly rang. He lazily reached out for it and answered "Troy Bolton speaking"

"Hey Troy, its Jared"

"Hey J, what's up? How's the wedding planning been going? Has Ivanka driven you insane yet?"

"Not yet and that's why I called. We found a wedding planner. We just met her this afternoon and she seemed really good"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Sharpay Evans"

At the mention of her name, Troy dropped his phone on the table as it landed with a loud crashing sound.

"Troy! Troy! Are you still there?" Jared said at the other end of the line

It took Troy several seconds before realizing what just happened and then scrambled to pick it up. "Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry about that"

"You sure?" Jared inquired

"Yeah. Yeah. No problem" Troy answered coolly

"Okay. Anyway, I gave her your number so she can coordinate with you" Jared informed him.

"That's great!" Troy said

"Great. Now I have to go before Ivanka drags me to another one of her shopping sprees. Later" Jared said

"Later" Troy said as he flips his phone close and stares at the picture on top of his desk. It was a picture of him and the gang (Sharpay, Ryan, Martha, Taylor, Chad and Zeke) during Kelsi and Jason's wedding. He knew that being in the same industry together that they're bound to cross paths. He just did not expect it to be this wedding.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry it took sometime for me to update this story. Just some disclaimers: (1) Ivanka Trump and Jared Kushner are really engaged while I could onl****y wish the Zac and Ashley are married. (2) The first two scenes of this chapter are from the movie of the same title and thus I don't own it (3) Jozu is a new Japanese restaurant here in the Philippines and they serve the best sushi ever and since Ashley loves sushi I thought of incorporating it in the story. (4) I don't know if Ivanka actually talks like that so for anyone who likes her (I absolutely adore her), please don't be offended.**

**What do you think? It is good? It is bad? Please let me know what you think and click the REVIEW button below. Please xoxo Anne**


	3. Misunderstandings

**A/N: Okay so first of all I am very sorry it took me so long to update this story, I was just caught up in finishing my other fic 'One More Chance' – read it if you haven't. Anyway, I hope that this chapter makes up for it.**

**I do not own HSM**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – A Little Misunderstanding**

_Just outside Troy's office…_

Zeke was editing Josh and Fergie Duhamel's wedding video when the phone rang. "Hello Troy Bolton's Photography. This is Zeke. How may I help you?"

"Well you can start by dropping that stupid act" Martha said at the other end of the line, trying so hard not to burst into laughter.

"Martha Cox. I should have known it was you" Zeke said sarcastically

"Well you would have if you bothered checking the caller ID every once in a while" Martha said

"I was busy" Zeke defended and then continued "Anyway, why'd you call? Did you miss me?"

"Nah but Jason does. Anyway the reason why I called is because apparently you are the chosen photographers for Ivanka Trump and Jared Kushner's wedding"

"And let me guess you are the chosen wedding planners for the said wedding"

"You got it. So how about meeting this Friday?"

"This Friday? Wait let me just check Troy's schedule. Hmmm…seemed clear. What time?"

"Lunch time?"

"Perfect. How about Jozu?"

"Jozu? New Place?"

"Yup. It's along Time Square and they serve the best sushi"

"Good and pray that sushi would be enough to keep both Troy and Sharpay happy all throughout the meeting" Martha said, hope evident in her voice

"I'm praying as we speak" Zeke muttered

"Well I've got to go tell my boss about this. I'll talk to you later. Bye Zeke" Martha informed

"Bye Martha" Zeke answered as he puts the phone down.

That very same day Martha told Sharpay about the meeting she set up with the photographers the next day and was a little surprise when Sharpay said yes and seemed to have no problems with meeting Troy.

*******************************************

_5 months later…_

"Martha!" Sharpay shouted for assistant. It was already 5 months after Sharpay booked Ivanka's wedding and with only one month to go before the actual event, things have been pretty hectic around the office. Sharpay was busy in designing the gown, arranging the venue of the wedding, reception and the honeymoon plus the fact that Ivanka tends to change her mind every couple of days or so. But what can Sharpay do? In the wedding business, whatever the bride wants, the bride gets.

It was already 11pm; she and Martha were sill in the office doing some last minute changes that Ivanka requested that afternoon

"Martha!" Sharpay shouted once more.

"Yes?" Martha asked as she came into the room, panting.

Sharpay looked up and saw that Martha was out of breathe "Where were you?"

"I was at the pantry, getting a coffee. Do you need the anything?" Martha said

"Oh…Uhmm…When's the meeting with Tr- I mean with the photographers?" Sharpay asked

"Tomorrow…Why? Don't tell me you're canceling again?" Martha complained

Sharpay didn't answer but instead stared at Martha and this seemed to answer Martha's question.

"Come on Pay! This is nth time that we have rescheduled this meeting" Martha continued

"Hey, I'm not the only who keeps on canceling" Sharpay reasoned

"Technically, no but in the last, oh I don't know 15 times that we scheduled this meeting, how many times did you cancel?" Martha asked impatiently

Sharpay looked up as if trying to count the number of times that she cancelled. After several seconds, "Lost count, have you?" Martha said as she sat down on the chair in front of Sharpay's desk.

"I just don't have time tomorrow" Sharpay reasoned, hoping it would be enough to get her out of the meeting tomorrow with Troy. In truth, Sharpay has probably canceled this meeting 8 times within the last 5 months. There was something in her that doesn't want to see Troy just yet.

"Then we'll make time" Martha teased as she grabs Sharpay's Blackberry.

"Martha" Sharpay groaned

"Fine. Fine. But can you at least tell why you don't want to see him?" Martha inquired

"See who?" Sharpay said, trying to elude the question

"You know who?" Martha asked back

Sharpay remained silent and continued to type on her laptop, hoping that Martha will just drop the subject.

"I'm not dropping the subject Payday. Come on, it's been seven years since you and Troy broke and that was way back in college. Have you even talked to each other since then?" Martha asked, sipping her coffee.

"No" Sharpay mumbled, not bothering to look up

"Why not?" Martha pushed

"We just haven't gotten to it." Sharpay said, sounding a little restless.

"Well tomorrow's your chance" Martha said.

Sharpay looked at Martha, giving her a half smile and said "Martha…"

"Look, I know I'm being pushy on the topic but the gang including me have been wondering all these years why you two broke up. I mean you don't talk about it, both of you and it's…" Martha trailed off as Sharpay cut her off

"And it's none of your business" Sharpay said, slightly annoyed as she closed her laptop

"I know and I'm sorry but if it's affecting our work, I think it crossed the border from your business to our business" Martha said

Sharpay sighed as she grabbed her Blackberry, fiddled with it for a couple seconds before looking back at Martha and said "So you really want to know?"

Martha nodded and waited for Sharpay to begin

"Okay, so it all started summer before our junior year in college. It was our 5th year anniversary…"

*******************************************

_Start of Sharpay's flashback…_

"_Pay! Pay!" Kelsi shouted as she ran across the field towards Sharpay, who was sitting by the NYU library steps._

"_Hey Pay!" Kelsi greeted when she reached Sharpay_

"_Hey Kels, what's up?" Sharpay asked_

"_Nothing much. So are you excited about tonight?"_

"_Yeah, very much. I can't believe that we've together for 5 years already. Can you imagine 5 years?"_

"_Well, I actually can. We were there when you guys got together remember?" Kelsi said as Sharpay laughed sarcastically_

"_Anyway, what are your plans for tonight?" Kelsi continued_

"_I don't know. Troy said to be ready by 7pm" Sharpay simply said as her mobile phone buzzed. She took it out and saw that she has a message from Troy._

_To Pay_

_Hey honey, happy anniversary. I'll see you at Nobu tonight at 7pm. don't be late. I have a surprise for you. I love you_

_Troy_

"_He's not picking you up?" Kelsi inquired_

"_Well, no. He told me that he has a surprise for me so I'll just him there" Sharpay answered_

"_Oh my…I think he's going to propose" Kelsi said as she read Troy's text without Sharpay's knowledge_

_Sharpay looked at Kelsi and said "And who told you to read my message?"_

_Kelsi shrugged and just continued "Well, I think he's going to propose"_

_Sharpay sighed and mumbled to herself "I hope so"_

*******************************************

_Dinner that night was spectacular. Troy have rented the entire restaurant place and even hired Sharpay's favorite band to play for them. What Kelsi said that afternoon really got to Sharpay and thus with all the preparation that Troy seemed to put into this dinner made Sharpay think that he's really going to propose to her tonight._

"_Well this is it. Soon you're going to be Mrs. Sharpay Evans – Bolton. I'll be getting the fairytale ending that I always hoped for" Sharpay thought to herself as she stepped inside Nobu._

_She was early so Troy was nowhere in sight yet. She was greeted by the staff and crew of the restaurant who lead her to the center of the room where a small table for two was set-up. She smiled and was on her way to take a seat at the table when she noticed Troy on the patio. She quickly turned and was now walking towards Troy. She was only a few feet away when she saw Chad talking to Troy. They seemed both really happy and so Sharpay decided to eavesdrop on the conversation_

"_So is it true that you're finally proposing to Payday tonight?" Chad inquired, making Sharpay smile_

_Troy creased his eyebrows, scoffed and said "Me? Proposing? Come on dude you know that I don't believe in that crap"_

"_So what are you and Sharpay doing?" Chad asked confused_

"_Well we're happy together so why ruin it with marriage?" Troy answered_

"_So you definitely have no plans of marrying her?" Chad asked again_

"_First of all, why do you keep on saying 'so'?" Troy asked back_

"_Taylor" Chad simply answered_

"_And second of all, no I don't have plans of marrying her…" Troy trailed off when they heard something crashed inside the restaurant. They quickly went inside and saw Sharpay standing over a pile of broken glass, nursing a small cut on her finger. Troy grabbed a table napkin from the side and took a step forward towards Sharpay._

"_Don't" Sharpay said as tears were welling up in her eyes_

"_Huh?" Troy asked confused_

"_Don't come anywhere near me" Sharpay snapped_

"_What are you talking about?" Troy asked again, trying to understand Sharpay's little tantrum_

"_We're over" Sharpay simply said before walking out of the restaurant leaving a dumbfounded Troy and Chad._

_End of Sharpay's flashback…_

*******************************************

"So that's what happened?" Martha asked, clutching her now empty coffee mug.

Sharpay nodded and continued fiddle with her Blackberry

(**Bold – voice over as the scene changes from Sharpay and Martha to Troy and Zeke)**

"**That's not exactly what happened" Troy reasoned**

"**So what did exactly happen?" Zeke asked**

"**As I was telling Chad before Sharpay's accident…"**

*******************************************

_Start of Troy's flashback…_

"_We're over" Sharpay simply said before walking out of the restaurant leaving a dumbfounded Troy and Chad._

_It took several minutes before Troy can actually comprehend what just happened. "what just happened?" Troy asked_

"_I think Sharpay just broke up with you" Chad answered_

"_Why?" Troy said barely above whisper_

"_Well Sir, I think she heard you telling Mr. Danforth that you have no plans of marrying her" one of the waiters told them._

"_Oh no!" Troy gasped as he hurriedly went after her_

"_Troy wait up" Chad as he ran after Troy_

"_No time to wait Chad. I have to tell her the truth. I have to tell her that she heard me wrong" Troy said_

"_And what is the truth?" Chad asked_

"_That I don't have plans of marrying her just yet because I'm proposing to her on Valentine's Day" Troy said as jumped into his car and drove off, leaving a really confused Chad._

*******************************************

"I'm going to assume that you didn't get the chance to tell her the real reason?" Zeke inquired

Troy shook his head and said "When I got to her apartment, Ryan was already there and won't let me get anywhere near her. He told me to give her sometime, you know let her cool off and I did. I came back the next day only to find her apartment empty. Kelsi told me she jet off for Paris that morning and that I shouldn't even try and follow her"

"But didn't she come back a year later?"

"Yup"

"Well did you tell her what you just told me, I mean did you tell her that what she heard was completely wrong?" Zeke curiously asked

Troy shook his head once more, making Zeke asked one more question "Why didn't you tell her?"

"When she came back, she changed into someone I don't know. After that, we have been fighting like cats and dogs ever since plus I have too much pride to go beg to her." Troy explained

Zeke shook his head in disappointment. Troy and Sharpay has been the perfect couple ever since they were little and even more when they got together back in the 10th grade. He was disappointed to finally find out that the real reason, at least Troy's side of the story, why they broke up 7 years ago was all because of a big misunderstanding and pride.

"Well, I know I don't have to tell you this but Ivanka and Jared's wedding is one of our biggest account so for your company's sake, please try and make up or at least be civil with one another" Zeke said as he stood up and headed out of Troy's office

"It's not me you need to worry about" Troy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

**A/N: Well there goes the second chapter, I seriously hope that you like it. Oh and let me know if you got confused with the whole switch from Sharpay's scene to Troy's. **

**So let me know what you think by clicking the REVIEW button below. Please, please, please :-) xoxo Anne**

**P.S. I do not own Nobu (it's a Japanese restaurant in New York and they served some awesome sushi) and Jozu (also a Japanese restaurant but it's located here in the Philippines and they also has some of the best sushi I ever tasted)**


	4. Cats, Dogs and Page Six

**A/N: Okay so here goes the next chapter and I seriously hope that you'll like and enjoy this chapter as much as I did (although, I'm biased). Oh and I want to say that I did a lot of research for this chapter to make it more realistic and so I really wish that you like it. Lastly, before I forget thank all those who read and reviewed the last chapter. Thank you so much.**

**I do not own HSM**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Cat, Dog and Page Six**

"You look really beautiful Ivanka" Melania said as she admires the stunning dress her step daughter Ivanka has on. She was wearing a silk chiffon with a diamond embellished empire waist cut gown and a Christian Louboutin white pumps.

"Okay turn to the left" Sharpay instructed Ivanka as she's doing some finishing touches on the dress. After a several minutes, Sharpay stood up, did one final look through the dress and then announced "You're all set"

Ivanka smiled, sighed and then turned around to face herself in the mirror "Wow" she muttered under her breath

"You did a wonderful job Sharpay as always" Melania said

"You really did. Thanks Sharpay" Ivanka said as she turned around and gave her a hug.

Sharpay smiled in gratitude and was about to say something when Donald Trump and Vance Evans entered the room. Vance Evans also known as Sharpay's father is Trump's business associate and is one of the stockholders of Trump Plaza.

Donald smiled genuinely at his daughter and said "Princess, you look really stunning"

"Jared is one lucky guy" Vance said as he went towards Sharpay and puts one arm around his daughter

"He better be" Ivanka joked as the entire group laughed softly.

Donald then turned to Sharpay "How about you darling? Do you have any plans of getting married anytime soon?"

Sharpay smiled shyly and said "I would love to but I don't have any boyfriend as of the moment"

Donald creased his eyebrows in confusion and asked "Aren't you with that guy?... the son of Jack? What's the name?" He turned to Ivanka and asked "He's one of Jared's friends?"

Sharpay, Ivanka, Vance and Melania looked at each other with questions in their eyes. Donald noticed this and said "Don't look at me like I'm going crazy and just tell me the name of the Jared's friend…He's your photographer, honey"

"You mean Troy Bolton?" Ivanka asked, doubt apparent in her voice

"Yup, that's the one" Donald said and then turned to Sharpay "Aren't you two going out?"

"You and Troy Bolton are going out? How come you didn't say anything?" Ivanka exclaimed

Sharpay was about to retaliate when a 6-months pregnant Kelsi stepped inside the room and said "Excuse me. We're all ready outside. We can start anytime you're ready" It was a big wedding and Sharpay needed all the help she can get including bringing Kelsi back to New York even though she was pregnant.

Sharpay sighed in relief and said "Thank you Martha". She then turned to Ivanka and asked "You ready?"

Ivanka turned around to face the mirror, smoothing the invisible creases on her gown and said "I'm ready"

*********************************

The wedding was simply gorgeous. They were having a Jewish wedding since Jared and Ivanka, who was recently converted, were Jews – although this didn't stop them from having grandiose wedding fit for New York's elite. It was held at the biggest ballroom in the Ritz Carlton Hotel near Central Park and was officiated by Rabbi Joseph Potasnik.

The motif of the wedding was pearls and the ocean and so everything was in shades of ivory and blue. The whole ballroom was surrounded with blue roses and lilacs. The bridesmaids' dresses were also designed by Sharpay. It was a simple white tube top, A-line knee length dress with a blue silk lace around the edge of the dress. As for Jared and his groomsmen were all wearing classic Giorgio Armani tuxedos paired with Prada shoes.

Being that the couple wants this to be the wedding of the year plus it will be featured in the New York Observer, which by the way Jared owns and in Oprah, they hired Norah Jones to sing 'Come Away With Me' for the processional song and Whitney Houston to sing 'A Moment Like This' for the bride entrance song.

Sharpay smiled when she stepped inside the ballroom just as the bride reached her groom, all of their hard work and countless of all-nighters were worth it. Checking her headset and radio, she went to the side of the altar where Kelsi was as quietly as she could while watching the whole ceremony unfold.

"This is simply awesome Payday and may I add you look superb" Kelsi whispered. Sharpay was wearing corset paired with a knee-high pencil skirt, which was her own design and a white, jewel embellished strappy sandals by Manalo Blahnik. Meanwhile, Kelsi was wearing a white halter top, knee-length pregnancy dress with blue Swarovski crystals on the neckline paired with white ballet flat, both of which from Michael Kors.

Sharpay turned to her, smiled and said "Thanks and you look stunning even for a pregnant woman"

Kelsi rolled her eyes and both girls turned to look back at Ivanka and Jared.

"_This is what every wedding should be like, a happily ever after. I just wish I could be as lucky as Ivanka and someday my prince will come. Someday" _Sharpay thought as Ivanka starts delivering her self-written vows.

Kelsi, on the other hand, looked back at her friend with a small smirk on her face. Sharpay always did this in every wedding that they did whether it's a small and intimate to an extravagant and highly publicized wedding. When it's time for the bride and the groom to recite the vows, Sharpay always has the dreamy and longing look on her face. During the first may be five weddings that they did together, Kelsi would nudge Sharpay and bring her back to reality but now it just amuses her that even after all this year. Even though her wedding dreams have been shattered 7 years ago, Sharpay is just hopeless romantic who believes in the concept of 'happily ever after'. But then again, she hasn't dated anybody since then and so she lives this dream of hers through the weddings that they plan.

Their thoughts were interrupted, however, when a flash of light blinded their eyes. Both Sharpay and Kelsi rubbed their eyes, trying to adjust to sudden changes in lighting.

Sharpay was the first to adjust to the surroundings and quickly saw the source of the blinding light.

Troy.

Sharpay gave him his famous death glare and if only looks could kill, Troy Bolton would be dead now as we speak.

*********************************

_With Troy, two minutes earlier…_

"_Somebody got stupid again and this time I can't believe that it's Jared" _Troy thought as Jared started reading his vows. Through their father's business dealings, he and Jared met three years ago when Jared first started dating Ivanka and he never would have thought that these two would end up in front of the altar. Don't get him wrong, I mean he liked Ivanka as a friend and Jared's girlfriend but it is the mere thought of wedding that Troy has a problem with, which is kind of ironic since he is in the wedding business.

Troy is one of New York's eligible bachelors through and through. He is rich, young, and available who doesn't see himself settling down anytime soon. Well, at some point 7 years ago, he did see himself as a groom but now, as reality slowly hits him, he is somewhat happy that it did not push through. But then again, he hasn't taken anybody serious since then so that augmented his belief in reality.

He wandered around the altar, taking pictures of Ivanka and Jared one after the other, 'capturing every intimate moment' – as Zeke puts it. Trying to focus his Canon EOS-1Ds Mark III digital SLR camera as he took one more picture of the bride and the groom, his camera zoomed in unexpectedly to a beautiful blonde girl.

"_She looks familiar"_ he thought and zooms in the camera a little more to get a good look but abruptly stops when he saw Kelsi beside her and instantly realized who it was.

Sharpay.

He snickered when he saw the pathetic look Sharpay got on her face. Thinking quickly, he lifted his camera back up to his eyes again and snaps this priceless scene. He saw how she was blinded by the camera flash and how she rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust her eyesight. When she realized that he was the cause of her recent discomfort, she gave him her famous death glares and instead of taking it seriously, Troy tried to badly imitate her dreamy look.

*********************************

_Back to Sharpay…_

Sharpay hissed under her breathe when she saw Troy imitating her. She curled her fist, wanting to clobber him right there and then but was stopped when Kelsi grabbed her elbow and whispered "It's not worth it"

Sharpay nodded and then smirked as she just thought of another way to get back at him.

*********************************

_Back to Troy…_

"_What is she smirking about?" _Troy thought. He was too engrossed in witnessing Sharpay's reaction that he almost forgot to take pictures as the bride and the groom exchanged wedding rings.

It was a good thing, though, that Zeke nudged him, which ultimately brought him back to reality and he started snapping away, capturing every moment.

*********************************

_After the wedding ceremony…_

Just after the rabbi proclaimed that Jared and Ivanka as husband and wife and told Jared to kiss the bride, Troy went to the aisle to take some more pictures. He also noticed how Sharpay and Kelsi went to the back of the ballroom getting ready to assist everybody to the next ballroom where the reception is going to be held – as if he cared?.

"One more picture, Ivanka, Jared over here" Troy instructed the couple while he slowly backs the aisle

"David a little lighting on the Ivanka's side…There one more picture of the couple…and we are done" Troy continued, stood up and turned around.

"We'll continue with the pi-ic-tuuuuu-re…" Troy stammered as he started falling to the ground down face first and hears people gasped all around him.

"_Shit!"_ He thought. He was about to stand up when he saw a familiar foot stomping in front of him. He looked up at the tan legs and then to that beautiful face that embarrassed him in front of the important people of New York.

"Boss, are you okay?" David, the lighting guy asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Troy said as he stands up without taking his sights of Sharpay, who was masquerading an innocent look.

"You okay, man?" Jared asked

Troy turned to the newly weds and said "Yeah, don't worry about me and let's get back to the celebration"

"Okay" Jared said as he grabs his wife's hand and guided her and everyone else to the next ballroom for the reception.

Troy nodded once more and stepped aside, letting the couple and the guests pass him. He then saw a good friend of his Richard Johnson, a columnist for Page Six.

"Hey Rich, wait up" Troy exclaimed as he made his way towards his friend

"Hey Troy, what's up?" Richard said

"This is a serious 'you owe me' moment" Troy said

"Okay, so what do you need?" Richard answered as the two followed everybody to the reception.

Troy smiled and told him his plan.

*********************************

As soon as the bride and the groom started walking down the aisle, Sharpay and Kelsi walked towards the back of the church. The second half of the wedding is about to start, which means she better switch 'Ice Queen' Sharpay back on. She always did this as it scares the hell off of her staff plus it gets the work done in half the time.

Sharpay was about to exit the ballroom when she saw Troy backing the aisle taking picture after picture, she smirked at the opportunity presented. She sneakily went towards the aisle hearing Troy giving instructions after instructions. Seeing Troy distracted, she stuck her foot out, making Troy trip and land on the floor face down.

She attempted to restrain her laughter and started stomping her foot as Troy glowered at her. She smiled innocently at him, winked and then strutted out of the ballroom. _"Serves you right Bolton" _she thought.

She heard people gasped as she went out of the ballroom with Kelsi right behind her.

"Now why did you do that?" Kelsi asked

"Do what?" Sharpay asked back, trying to act all innocent

"You know what I'm talking about Payday" Kelsi rhetorically said

Sharpay rolled her eyes, sighed and turned to face her friend "Well he took a picture of me earlier that I must say is less than flattering for me, so I just want to get back at him"

"You two are hopeless. I just give up" Kelsi muttered as she saw Jason approaching them.

Sharpay rolled her eyes once more and quickly went to the other ballroom for the reception.

*********************************

_The next day…_

Sharpay woke up to the sound of her alarm clock; she looked at her bedside clock and saw that it was only 9:30AM. The wedding yesterday ended at 2:00AM and since she was the wedding planner, she needed to help with the egress and settle all the payments to the hotel. She got home at around 5:00AM and plopped on her bed right away. She had meeting with another important client by 2PM and she needed time to get ready, so she set her alarm clock to 9:30AM. She groggily got out of her bed and walked towards her bathroom.

After refreshing, she went into the kitchen where she found Kelsi and Jason eating breakfast. They came only for the wedding and since Sharpay wouldn't dare let one of her best friend stay in a hotel, she invited them to stay over at her palatial penthouse and she has like 3 extra bedrooms.

"Good morning" Sharpay greeted the couple.

"You're in a good mood today" Jason said as he sips his coffee

"Well I saw Richard Johnson from Page Six yesterday and so I know for a fact that the wedding will be featured. Where's that newspaper?" Sharpay asked as she goes through the pile of newspaper on the dining table

After a couple of seconds, Kelsi handed her the paper she was looking for and said "Here. Sorry for the pile of crappy newspaper but Jason decided to look like grandpa Cross and read every newspaper that he can find this morning"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and opened the newspaper. Her eyes went wide as she saw her picture looking dreamy with the caption "Always the Wedding Planner, Never the Bride".

"It makes me look intellectual, right Pay?" Jason reasoned and then looked at Sharpay, who seemed to be frozen

"Pay?" Jason asked in concern. No answer.

"Payday?" Kelsi repeated, poking Sharpay on the arm as she tries to get any reaction from her friend

It took her a couple of minutes before she looked down at the page and saw the by-line "Photo and caption by Troy Bolton"

"Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpay shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

**A/N: So there it goes... the 3****rd**** chapter and I hope, hope, hope that you like it. By the way, I do not own the following: (1) Donald and Melania Trump, Ivanka Trump and Jared Kushner – although Jared is really an Orthodox Jew and Ivanka is converting to Judaism before their actual wedding, (2) Ritz Carlton Hotel, (3) Norah Jones and her song 'Come Away With Me' & Whitney Houston and the song 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson, (4) the scene where Sharpay looks dreamy and Troy captures it on film was from the movie of the same title.**

**Let me know what you think by clicking the REVIEW button below – please, please, please, please :-) xoxo Anne**


	5. Karma

**

* * *

**

A/N: So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it and enjoy reading this. Thank you so much for all those who read, reviewed and put this story on alert – you guys made my day and inspired me to update this fic as quickly as I can (of course, without comprising quality ;-) So I seriously hope you like it :-) and for those who gave awesome reviews for the last chapter – this chapter is dedicated to you guys.

**I do not own HSM**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Karma**

"I hate him! I hate him! I. Hate. Him. He's. Nothing. But. A. Worm. He's like a worm that I'd like to step on and squish under my most expensive Manalo Blahniks! I. Hate. Him!" Sharpay ranted as she sits in the front seat of her own 2009 Porsche Cayman. She and her big brother Ryan were driving Kelsi and Jason to the airport. Well technically Ryan is driving. Sharpay doesn't like driving and would do anything to get out of it as she found it very stressful and so whenever Ryan's available, she makes him drive her around the city. Of course, Ryan doesn't mind - he would do anything for his little sister plus driving around in a Porsche is definitely not something he'd mind.

"Are you sure you want to ruin your favorite pair of Manalo Blahniks for him?" Ryan asked sarcastically

"If it will get him out of my life? Yes! Sharpay exclaimed

"Wow. She really does hate him!" Jason gasped making Kelsi and Ryan laugh

Sharpay ignored them and continued to rant "I. Hate. Him"

Kelsi, Jason and Ryan rolled their eyes as this is has been the Sharpay's fifth time ranting about what Troy did and they're getting tired of it.

"But Pay you have to admit, he is one of the best photographers out there" Jason said, trying to calm Sharpay down.

"Ughhh!!!!" Sharpay screamed once more.

Kelsi nudged Jason and muttered under her breathe "Drop it. You're not helping"

"Sorry" Jason mouthed

"I'm sorry guys. I know I shouldn't take my anger out on you but he just makes me so mad" Sharpay explained

"That's not how I remembered it 7 years ago" Ryan teased. Kelsi, Jason and Sharpay knew exactly what Ryan was talking about – Sharpay and Troy's past.

"Yes and that was exactly 7 years ago" Sharpay answered rhetorically.

"Well you'll never know" Ryan said

Sharpay rolled her eyes, sighing exasperatedly at her brother and said "Can you please hurry up and get us to the airport. I have an important meeting by 2PM" She then turned to Kelsi and Jason "Not that I want to get rid of you right away but Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt called the other day and they want us to do their wedding"

"Oh my god! Brad Pitt! Can I also attend this meeting?" Kelsi exclaimed

"But honey, our flight leaves in like 2 hours" Jason reminded his wife

"Who cares about our flight? This is Brad Pitt we're talking about!" Kelsi answered as she turns back to Sharpay and the two girls started talking animatedly about how handsome Brad Pitt is. Jason, on the other hand, rolled his eyes, looked at Ryan from the rearview mirror and mouthed "Girls"

Ryan shrugged and just concentrated on his driving.

*********************************

_With Troy…_

"I wish I could her face right now" Troy said as he puts the down the newspaper on his mahogany desk and looks directly at Zeke, who's shaking his head in disagreement.

"Why did you have to do that?" Zeke asked as he reads the paper once again. He can't believe that Troy actually embarrassed his ex-girlfriend in front of the entire population of New York through this photo and caption in Page Six.

"Well, she did embarrass me first yesterday. So this is just a little payback" Troy answered as he reached for his camera and starts cleaning it.

Zeke was just about to say something when Troy's office phone rang. Troy looked at Zeke and jokingly said "Shouldn't you be outside answering this? Instead of being in here and acting like my conscience?"

"Fine. Fine. I'll answer it" Zeke said, rolling his eyes and reached for the phone. "Troy Bolton's photography. This is Zeke. How may I help you?"

"_Hi. This is Cindi Cook from Hamptons Magazine. I would like to speak with Mr. Troy Bolton" _the woman on the other end of the line said.

Zeke's eyes went wide open and stammered "Just one moment. Can I put your call on hold?"

"_Yes. Thank you"_ Cindi answered

Zeke quickly pressed the 'on hold' button and said "Troy, it's Cindi Cook from Hamptons Magazine"

Troy's eyes doubled at the mention of the name. Being a photographer for 5 years, Troy's picture have been posted in different local and international magazines but his dream – at least for the past three years – is to get published in Hamptons Magazine. Why Hamptons Magazine? According to Troy's logic, it's not only one of the most highly acclaimed magazine in the entire continental US but getting published in that magazine would mean he will have access to extravagant and high-end parties of the rich, famous and elite of the world.

Troy, who has seemed to have entered a state of shock, was suddenly startled when Zeke tapped his shoulders.

"Troy? Phone? Cindi? Remember?" Zeke reminded Troy as he hands over the phone and then walks out of Troy's office.

Troy reached for the phone and answered coolly "Hello? This is Troy Bolton. How can I help you?"

"_Hi Mr. Bolton, this is Cindi Cook, editor-in-chief of Hamptons Magazine and I would like to say that you did a wonderful job during Ivanka's wedding. I love all the pictures you've taken" _Cindi said

"Thank you so much, Ms. Cook…" Troy replied but was cut off by Cindi

"_Please call me Cindi"_ Cindi requested

Troy beamed with joy. First name basis with a Hampton Magazine big shot was a monumental event for him. "Okay then Cindi. I have been a big fan of your magazine and have always wanted my work to be featured"

"_I know. We've receive you 10__th__ portfolio this month"_ Cindi stated

"It's 11th but who's counting?" Troy joked, trying not to sound too disrespectful or too eager.

"_Anyway, the reason why I called is that we saw the picture you took in Page Six of Ms. Sharpay Evans…" _Cindi started

"And…" Troy said, trying to anticipate what will happen next.

"…_and I'm very impressed with how you were able to capture the moment. We'd like to feature your work on 4-page editorial spread to be published on our Christmas issue"_ Cindi offered

Troy stood up from his chair, pressed the receiver on the palm of his hands and jumped up and down. A 4-page editorial spread on Hamptons Magazine for their Christmas issue? Troy felt like he died at that moment (figuratively, of course) and have gone to heaven.

After a few seconds, he stood up straight, took a deep breath and said casually "What kind of pictures do you like? I have a whole archive of them or do you have a subject in mind?"

"_Well, we got so inspired with your work in Page Six that we do have a subject in mind and I think you might know her" _Cindi said

"Really? That would be great. Can I get her name? So I can start coordinating with her." Troy said enthusiastically. Although it was still mid-June and he has 4 months until the deadline, Troy was willing to do whatever it takes to nail this job.

"_Sharpay Evans" _Cindi simply said

Troy almost dropped the phone at the mention of the name. _"Shit" _he thought. Karma works really fast. It took him a couple of seconds before he can formulate the right question. "Sharpay Evans? Uhmm… Okay… Just out of curiosity, may I ask why her?"

"_Well, your by-line got us really interested. She's one of the country's top wedding planner and not to mention New York elite but the thought of her just as the wedding planner and never the bride got us thinking. If she can orchestrate the perfect, dream weddings for other couples, how would she plan her own wedding?" _Cindi reasoned

"_Crap! Me and my big mouth"_ Troy thought.

"So just to be clear Sharpay Evans will be my subject or I wouldn't be featured in the magazine?" Troy asked nervously. He knew how editors can be. Once they have a vision, it's either that or nothing at all.

"_Yes. Is that going to be a problem?" _Cindi asked, doubt apparent in her voice.

"No. No. No problem at all. When do you need the photos?" Troy asked

"_That's great to hear. We'll need them by the first week of November" _Cindi said bluntly.

Troy took note of this and asked "Is there anything else that you'd be expecting from my work?"

"_Oh Sharpay's also a designer right?" _Cindi asked

"As far as I know, yes" Troy answered

"_I want a picture of her modeling her own wedding gown and if you can do that, we'll have your work featured on the cover as well"_ Cindi demanded

Troy closed his eyes, praying to all powers that be that this isn't happening. 4-page spread and the cover of Hamptons Magazine – nothing can compare to that kind of deal. "You've got it" he said convincingly.

"_Great! I'll have my secretary Donna keep in touch with you regarding the contract. Nice to talking to you Mr. Bolton and I'm looking forward to seeing your work in our magazine" _Cindi said

"Yeah, me too. Thanks again Cindi" Troy muttered as waited for Cindi to put the phone.

Once Troy placed the phone back in its cradle, Zeke came rushing inside the office. "So what does she want?" he asked excitedly

Troy closed his eyes once more, placed his head on his hands and groaned.

Zeke creased his eyebrows in confusion, looked left and right and then back at Troy and said "What wrong with you?"

"Me. Hamptons Magazine. Cover. Sharpay. Dream Wedding. November" Troy answered incoherently.

"Huh?" Zeke said even more confused

Troy looked up at Zeke, stared at him for ten seconds and said "You may want to sit down" he said calmly

Zeke did as what he was told while Troy began telling – more like reliving – the conversation he had a minute ago Cindi Cook, the one who holds Troy's dream.

After ten minutes, Zeke was trying so hard to control his laughter but couldn't help it. Troy's plan totally backfired, big time. "So what are you planning to do now?" Zeke asked

"I don't know. Go ask her?" Troy suggested

Zeke scoffed and said "With what you did today? I doubt she will be talking to you not unless you're in a casket"

"Well, what do you suggest I do?" Troy asked, frustrated

"Get back on her good side. You knew her very well before, use that." Zeke suggested as if it was the most obvious thing to do in the world

"Yeah right! Like that will happen" Troy said as he started cleaning his camera again.

Zeke rolled his eyes and said "Look, I'll set up a meeting with her. Just try and convince her. Who knows?"

Troy looked up; his eyes filled with doubt and hope and asked "You think that'll work?"

"Well, it's worth a shot plus it's better that you talk to her in a controlled environment where there are potential witnesses cause there is a possibility that she might kill you" Zeke said as he stood up and left the office.

Troy sighed and stared at the gang's picture on his desk.

*********************************

_The next day…_

Since Zeke and Martha were good-bordering-to-more-than-friends friend, Zeke was able to schedule an appointment for Troy with Sharpay the very next day. Troy was happy that Zeke was able to pull it off but at the same time was nervous as hell in meeting Sharpay face-to-face (well after what he did, who wouldn't be afraid of Sharpay?). He even bought her flowers – pink roses, to be exact – hoping that it would somehow be enough for her not to kill him right there and then.

Troy and Zeke were now sitting at the reception area of Sharpay's office in Saks Fift Avenue while waiting for Martha.

Troy looked around and thought _"Wow! This place is awesome. She really did well for herself"_

His thoughts, however, was disrupted when Martha walked in and greeted "Hey Troy. Hey Zeke"

"Hey Martha" Troy greeted back as he hugs one of his old high school friends.

"Hey" Zeke greeted as well but instead of giving Martha a friendly hug, he kissed her on the cheek.

Troy creased his eyebrows and asked "When did this happen?"

Zeke and Martha looked at Troy, blushing. "I'll tell you about it later but now it's time to face your fears" Zeke said, attempting to change the subject, which worked because Troy started fiddling with his watch (he always does this when he's nervous)

"Right. Now if you just follow me, Sharpay is actually expecting you" Martha informed the two boys

"Really?" Troy asked. He was surprised that Sharpay agreed to see him and now to know that she's expecting them. _"This is going to be easier than I thought"_ Troy thought

Before Martha could say anything, the three heard Sharpay yelled "Martha!"

Martha rolled her eyes and told Zeke and Troy "Follow me."

After fifty steps, they reached Sharpay's office door. Martha knocked, opened the door slowly and peeked inside to see Sharpay typing on her laptop. She cleared her throat and said "Sharpay, you're 10AM appointment is here"

Sharpay looked up and abruptly closed her laptop "Oh okay, send them in"

Martha took a deep breath, stepped inside and opened the door to reveal Troy, with a bouquet of pink roses and Zeke.

Silence.

At first, the three thought that Sharpay would be screaming her head off at the sight of Troy Bolton but only silence filled the room. Troy, Zeke and Martha did not dare to talk or move as they were still waiting for Sharpay to react.

Meanwhile, after having stunned for a couple of seconds, Sharpay slowly walked towards the front of her table and grabbed one of the beautifully decorated plastic chairs by the back rest - it was the only thing that she could get her hands on at that time. She waited for Martha to get out of the way as she didn't want to hurt her friend and knew that with her stunned reaction that it will only be a matter of seconds before Martha gets worried

Martha worried about what she did, went over to Sharpay and asked "Pay?"

"Hey Sharpay" Troy greeted, his voice barely above whisper

Once Sharpay saw that Martha was out of the way, immediately threw the chair at Troy and Zeke – well, she was aiming for Troy instead of Zeke.

Thanks to his quick reflexes, Troy instantaneously moved out of the way while the chair hit Zeke straight in the face and soon collapsed on Sharpay's mahogany floor.

* * *

**A/N: Boy karma sure does come around when you least expected it and FYI, I actually believe in the whole concept. I know there aren't a lot of Troypay moments in this chapter but I promised the next chapter will have some.**

**I do not own Hamptons Magazine and Cindi Cook, who by the way is the actual editor-in-chief of Hamptons Magazine. Also, the car scene with Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason as well the whole magazine feature thing – the idea was from the movie of the same title. **

**Okay so I was a bit sad with the review turn-out I got for the last chapter and so please, please, please let me know what you guys think by clicking the REVIEW button below xoxo Anne**


	6. Finish Line

**A/N: I would have posted this yesterday but was busted. Let's not dwell in the past and here goes the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**I do not own HSM**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Finish Line**

"Look at what you did!" Sharpay hissed as she and Troy carried an unconscious Zeke on the couch while Martha grabbed some ice from the pantry.

"I did? You were the one who threw the chair" Troy retaliated

"Because of you and so technically all of this is your fault" Sharpay snapped

"Nu uh" Troy childishly retorted

"Yeah uh" Sharpay answered

"Nu uh"

"Yeah uh"

"Nu uh"

"Yeah uh"

"Guys!" Martha angrily shushed her two friends, which worked because Troy and Sharpay looked at her guiltily.

"Sorry" They both said at the same time.

"It's okay and for the record, it should be Zeke you both should be apologizing to…" Martha said, looks lovingly at Zeke

"Why should I apologize? She threw the chair" Troy complained

"Well, you ducked so technically it's your fault" Sharpay stated

Martha rolled her eyes and said "Guys!"

The two was quiet once again, so Martha took this opportunity and said "_Both _of you will apologize to Zeke after he wakes up. Now Sharpay, Troy has something to say to you so please listen before you act and Troy, Sharpay may need sometime to think about what you're going to say so please don't pressure her into agreeing with you and in any event…god, help me… that you will work together on this, _please _try not to kill each other or any of your friends." Martha pleaded

Troy and Sharpay nodded

"Good. Now both of you shoo and go talk somewhere else" Martha said as she shoved Sharpay and Troy out of Sharpay's office.

Both Troy and Sharpay did as what they're told but once Martha closed the door "Wait, why do I have to get out of my office?" Sharpay asked herself.

Troy snickered, which caught Sharpay's attention. She rolled her eyes and led him to the conference room across the hall. She turned the lights on and took a seat on the chair on the farthest side of the table while Troy went to the other end of the table.

"Here. These are for you" Troy said as he slides the bouquet of flowers across the table.

Sharpay looked at the flowers and then back at Troy "What do you want?" she asked coldly

Troy decided to play it cool and said "Why? Do I need to reason to visit you?"

Sharpay scoffed "Hmm… that's rich considering that you didn't bother visiting me or talking to me for, I don't know, the last 7 years"

"Maybe I just want to catch up" Troy suggested

Sharpay sighed annoyingly and plainly said "Cut to the chase Bolton. What are you doing here?"

Troy sighed, grabbed the Hamptons Magazine from the back pocket of his jeans and tossed it across the table. Fortunately, the magazine stopped exactly in front of Sharpay.

Sharpay looked at the magazine and then back at Troy "I have my own subscription of Hamptons Magazine, thank you very much" she said sardonically

Troy rolled his eyes and said "It's not that. Cindi Cook called me yesterday. She told me that because of your picture in Page Six that she wants to feature my work on Hamptons Magazine for their Christmas Issue…"

"Well good for you but why in the world are you telling me this?" Sharpay harshly interjected.

A part of her was happy that Troy will be featured in Hamptons Magazine but a big part of her really wants to kill him right now for rubbing this in her face. Hamptons Magazine is the key to the world of the super rich and super famous and being featured in their magazine means goldmine for your business. So, technically Sharpay is pissed that Troy is getting this attention because of her picture.

"The reason why I am telling you this is because… theywantyoutobemysubjectandificangetyoutomodelyourdreamweddinggownyou'llbeonthecoverofHamptonsMagazine" Troy said in a winded breath

Fortunately or unfortunately for Troy (whichever you prefer), Sharpay caught everything he just said as she sat back on her chair comfortably, smiling. "So let me get this straight you're going to be featured on Hamptons Magazine as long as I agree to be your subject?"

Troy nodded nervously and said "And it will not only help my business but yours as well. Come on, it is a win-win deal. So what do you say?"

She smiled innocently at Troy and said "Well if you put it that way, let me think… how about NO?" screaming the last part out.

"But why? It is a win-win deal for us. You get to be in the cover and on a 4-page editorial spread and I get what I want. How can you say no to that?" Troy said

"Watch" Sharpay said, stood up, walked out of the room and into her office. Troy sighed and dropped his head _"This is going to be a lot harder than I imagined" _he thought

*********************************

_2 weeks after…_

"What?!" Sharpay exclaimed, her eyes threatening to jump out of their sockets

"Well, after the thing that happened two week, we sort of realized that we can't live without each other and hence the plan of getting married this weekend" Martha explained

"But don't you think you're going a little too fast. I mean you only have been dating for, I don't know, 3 months and now you're going to get married?" Sharpay questioned

"I know it may seemed irrational and illogical but I love him so much" Martha reasoned out

"What is it with you guys and impromptu weddings? First it was Kelsi and Jason, now it's you and Zeke. Seriously are you guys tired of the wedding planning? Because let me remind you that it is what we do for a living" Sharpay ranted. She always did that when she was angry, disappointed or agitated.

"Pay" Martha said barely above whisper

Sharpay sighed and said "Does he make you happy?"

Martha knew that the idea of a wedding would eventually soften Sharpay in an instant. She smiled and said "More than I ever know"

Sharpay smiled at one of her best friends and finally gave in "Fine. I'll do it"

"Yay!" Martha screamed, ran over to her friend and hugged the life out of her

"Martha. Can't. Breathe" Sharpay muttered as Martha loosened her grip

"Thank you. Thank you. I don't what I'll do if you said no" Martha cheerily said

"Knowing you, you have probably run off to Vegas by next weekend and get married in Elvis' chapel of love" Sharpay suggested

Martha seemed to think about it and said "Hmmm… that doesn't sound like a bad idea"

"Martha!" Sharpay screamed. The thought of having a quickie wedding in Las Vegas or anywhere in the world repulses Sharpay. Weddings are once in a lifetime event – at least for some couple – and therefore must be planned so that everything is set in place.

"I was kidding…sort of" Martha said

Sharpay rolled her eyes and opened her laptop, turning on her 'wedding planner' mode "When do you want this to happen?"

"Well, we're actually thinking next weekend" Martha said, hope apparent in her voice.

"Next weekend? Are you really sure about this?" Sharpay questioned again

"Yes, I am sure" Martha said decisively

"Fine but I can't make a wedding gown in a week" Sharpay stated

"I know and that is why I am buying something off the rack. I saw this great dress from a store in Brooklyn and it looks really lovely" Martha ranted

"Can you at least let me alter it?" Sharpay suggested. It was another thing that Sharpay found revolting about these quickie weddings was buying a wedding gown that is straight off the rack. In her opinion, the bride is one of the highlights of the ceremony and should be wearing a gown that would accentuate her beauty.

"Of course. So what do you say?" Martha inquired

"Well I can't stop you and Zeke from getting married, so I'm in" Sharpay said, smiling and continued, imitating Martha "Now shoo, I have to work on your wedding"

Glad to see that the worst is now over, Martha laughed and walked out of the room. She heard her phone beeped. She reached for it and read the message.

_To Martha_

_Hey babe, how was it?_

_Love Zeke_

Martha quickly hit the reply button and typed in her response

_To Zeke_

_It actually went quite well. Sharpay will be altering my gown and will be doing the other planning stuff. How about you?_

_Love Martha_

She hit the 'send' button. After a couple of seconds, she heard her phone beeped again

_To Martha_

_Pretty well too. Troy volunteered to take pictures and videos._

_To Zeke_

_Good. Hon, do you think it's a good idea for them to work together?_

_To Martha_

_Honestly I don't really know. All I know is that I don't want to get hit in the face with a chair again LOL. But don't worry I trust, being that we're their friends and all, that they'll be on their best behavior._

_To Zeke_

_I hope you're right. Well I have to get back to work. I love you babe_

_To Martha_

_I love you too_

Martha sighed and looked at her friend through the glass window; Sharpay was once again burying herself with work. She knows that she should be happy at the moment but she couldn't help but be sad that Sharpay couldn't have the same happily ever after like she have with Zeke.

*********************************

_During Zeke and Martha's wedding…_

Due to time constraints, Zeke and Martha only had a civil wedding that was attended by only family and close friends. Of course, Sharpay, Troy, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan and his girlfriend Maggie Port were there. Chad and Taylor went MIA (missing in action) about 3 years ago and not one of the gang has heard from them ever since.

The wedding was exquisite, simple and intimate. The civil wedding ceremony was held at New York City hall and was officiated by Sharpay and Ryan's uncle Judge Robert Evans and took only about 30 minutes. Afterwards, they all headed to Babbo, an Italian restaurant in Waverly Place, New York where Mario Batali is the head chef. Sharpay had the whole restaurant booked for the night – it was her gift to the happy couple.

The color motif of the wedding is, of course, white and after a lot of convincing from Sharpay, Martha wore a chiffon, goddess gown by Michael Kors and is paired with a bejeweled T-bar sandals from Manalo Blahniks. Kelsi, being the maid of honor and 6 months pregnant, wore a white silk Sonia Rykiel Resort 2010 wrap-dress which was paired with silver Michael Kors ballet flats (it's healthy for a pregnant woman to wear heels). Sharpay, on the other hand, wore a white one-shouldered knee-length Marchesa dress and black crystal encrusted Christian Louboutin heels while Maggie wore white skin-tight Herve Leger dress paired with red peep-toe heels by Jimmy Choos. The guys just all wore traditional tux by Dolce and Gabbana.

After the dessert was served, Sharpay excused herself and went outside. She was feeling all alone at the moment and she just can't handle it. Everyday she was surrounded by lovesick couples – now don't get her wrong, she loved her job. So what's different now? She was surrounded by her friends who already found their better half. Kelsi has Jason, Ryan has Maggie and now Martha has Zeke. The only single person in that room is Troy, someone who she thought was her better half sometime ago but it turned out otherwise.

She shivered, feeling the cold breeze on her shoulder as she forgot to bring her wrap with her. She contemplated on going back inside to get it but decided not to. She inhaled deeply; trying to clear her head when she felt someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ryan.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Trying to resurrect the Ice Queen by freezing to death" Ryan asked as he puts the wrap around her sister

Sharpay rolled her eyes and playfully punched Ryan on the arm. "I was just clearing my head, thinking about stuff" Sharpay said seriously as she looked at the street before them.

"Couldn't handle being inside with all the lovesick couples, can you?" Ryan questioned

Sharpay shook her head and looked down, her tears threatening to flow down "Am I a bad person? I mean I'm happy that our friends even you found someone special but I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm just jealous that I haven't found mine. I haven't found my prince charming, my happily ever after"

"Have you ever gone out on a real date after what happened?"

Sharpay shook her head again

"Well, how would you find that special someone if you don't go out. Honestly Pay, all you do day and night is work. I am happy that your business is flourishing right now but you seriously need a life outside it" Ryan said as he wraps an arm around her sister.

After a few minutes of silence, quiet sobbing and letting Ryan's word sink in, Sharpay spoke up "I'm afraid"

"Not everybody is like him" Ryan simply said

"It's not that"

"Then what is it?"

"Finish line"

"Come on Payday, you seriously cannot believe that. It's just something Aunt Donna and Aunt Clarice told us to scare the shit out of us when we were little. It's just an old maid's tale"

"But that's just it. What if I'm destined to be an old maid? I'm already 26 years old and if I don't get married by the time I turn 27, I'll be an old maid forever"

Before Ryan could say anything, they heard something move from behind the door. Sharpay quickly wiped her tears away and checked to see who it was.

Troy.

"Hey Sharpay, look I didn't mean to eavesdrop…" Troy reasoned out but Sharpay pushed back into the restaurant

"You. Overconfident. No. Good. Jerk. Get. Out." Sharpay screamed while pushing Troy further into the restaurant

"Sharpay, I didn't mean to…"

"Get. Out"

"Uhmm… the door is that way" Troy pointed out

This made Sharpay a little more agitated and hissed "I. Hate. You". She then went back to their table, said goodbye and apologies to everyone and then walked out of the restaurant.

Once Sharpay was out of the restaurant, all eyes were on Troy.

Troy noticed this and innocently asked "What?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so how was it? I know I promised that there will be Troypay moments in this chapter and there are, they're just not the fluffy ones. **

**I do not own Hamptons Magazine, Babbo Restaurant and Iron Chef Mario Batali. The 'finish line' concept was from movie of the same title.**

**If last chapter I said I was a bit sad with the review turn-out, I am right now really sad with the review turn out I got so please, please, please make my day and inspire me even more by letting me know what you think and click the REVIEW button below xoxo Anne**

**P.S. Thank you for those who read, reviewed and put my other stories on alert (Before I let you go and And I love you so – read it if you haven't)**


	7. The Plan

**A/N: Okay so here goes the next chapter and I hope you like it. This chapter is dedicated to the following DWTSfanatic, ZashleyTroypaylove14, troypay4eternity and LoveItsOnItsWay. Hope you girls like it :-)**

**I do not own HSM**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Plan**

_With Troy, a few minutes earlier…_

"Hey where's Ryan and Payday? It's time to cut the cake" Martha said as the waiter placed the 2-layer strawberry covered chocolate cake in front of her and Zeke.

Everyone shrugged and then looked at Troy, expectedly. Troy rolled his eyes and said "Fine, I'll go check"

Troy looked around the restaurant and quickly spotted the Evans' outside the restaurant. He quickened his pace and headed towards their direction. He was about to make his presence known when he heard her crying. He quickly glanced at Sharpay, who was sobbing in her brother's arm.

He felt something tightened around his chest as if he's having trouble breathing because of the sight. He hated seeing Sharpay cry before and he still certainly hates seeing her cry now. That's one of the reason why he didn't go after her in Paris – he doesn't want to see Sharpay Evans shed a single tear. Now here they are 7 years after that faithful night and at last, he sees Sharpay cries.

His chest tightens even more and he had trouble catching his breath. He has to grab a hold of something before he collapses. He reached for the small table by the door. He saw the menus fall down. The table was not strong enough to support his weight. He attempted to pick it up but he knew it was too late when he saw heels walk inside the restaurant.

"Hey Sharpay, look I didn't mean to eavesdrop…" Troy reasoned out but Sharpay pushed back into the restaurant

"You. Overconfident. No. Good. Jerk. Get. Out." Sharpay screamed while pushing Troy further into the restaurant

"Sharpay, I didn't mean to…"

"Get. Out"

"Uhmm… the door is that way" Troy pointed out

This made Sharpay a little more agitated and hissed "I. Hate. You". She then went back to their table, said goodbye and apologies to everyone and then walked out of the restaurant.

Once Sharpay was out of the restaurant, all eyes were on Troy.

Troy noticed this and innocently asked "What?"

"What did you do… again?" Zeke asked

"I didn't do anything. Why would you assume that it was my fault?" Troy defended

Just as Troy expected, the gang looked at each other, trying to find a decent answer for Troy's question

Troy sighed annoyingly and said "Look, I've got to go. Congratulations again Zeke. Martha" and with that Troy walked out of the restaurant, leaving a dumbfounded Kelsi, Jason, Maggie, Zeke and Martha. Even Ryan who was there when everything happened didn't have a clue on what's going on between the two

After several minutes of complete and awkward silence, Zeke spoke up "What just happened?"

The rest of the gang shrugged and shook their heads.

*********************************

_At the Anchor Bar…_

It has only been 2 hours and Troy was downing his third bottle of beer. Sharpay's face kept running through his mind and no matter what he did – at least in the last two hours – he just can't shake it off.

"So what did she say about modeling for you?" Doug Kaplow, an underwear model for Calvin Klein and one of Troy's first client.

"She said no and walked out" Troy said point blank.

"Your plan of attack?" Doug asked before taking a swig of his own beer.

Troy shrugged. It wasn't really what's on his mind right now as the sight of Sharpay crying still haunts his thoughts.

After a few seconds with no response, Doug asked again "Troy, what's your plan? You're not just going to let her ruin this for you, are you? Come on dude, it's the Hamptons Magazine"

Troy sighed as he starts to get annoyed at his friend and asked "And what do you suggest I do? Date her again?"

"Photographer say what?" Doug said after almost choking over his beer.

Troy closed his eyes, mentally smacking himself in the head for letting that information slipped out.

Seeing that Troy will not be speaking anytime soon, Doug continued "You and Sharpay Evans dated? How come you never told me about this?"

"It was 7 years ago and I didn't plan of telling everybody I met about my past relationships" Troy answered sarcastically

Doug shrugged in agreement and just continued drinking his beer. After half an hour of comfortable silence between the two friends, Doug had the most brilliant idea – well at least in his mind, it was brilliant.

"I've got an idea" Doug muttered as he turns towards Troy, who wasn't paying any attention to him. He rolled his eyes and then nudged his friend, making him spill some of the beer on his shirt.

"What?" Troy irritatingly said while he wipes some of the beer off his shirt.

"I've got an idea" Doug repeated

Troy looked at his friend expectedly and said "Well are you going to say it now or do I have to wait until the next solar eclipse to find out?"

"Sharpay's your ex, right?" Doug asked

Troy nodded.

"Why not ask her out? You know be sweet to her and act like you want to get back with her? It always works with the ladies" Doug happily suggested

Troy creased his eyebrows, not really getting the idea and asked "And how does that exactly work?"

"Because I know for a fact that Sharpay isn't dating anyone and hasn't dated for the last 5 or 4 years… I think. Hence if you act sweet towards her and act like you want to get back together with her, she'll eventually soften up, agrees to model for you, you get your feature and cover for the magazine and then it's up to you what you want to do with her after. You can keep her as your girlfriend or you can dump her and did I mention that there is also the possibility of hot sex along the way. So what do you say?" Doug proposed

Troy couldn't believe what Doug suggested and just looked at his friend, slightly agape _"How can even Doug suggest this kind of insanity?" _Troy thought

"So what do you say?" Doug asked again

"Uhmm…don't you think that's a little harsh?" Troy asked tentatively, not wanting to offend his friend.

"Well, it is but at least what you get what you want in the end and maybe something more" Doug added

"I don't know. Even if it's a win-win situation for me, I don't think I'll do that to her. I mean I don't like her, like her right now but not enough to actually do that to her" Troy reasoned

Doug shrugged, stood up and said "Suit yourself. Look I've got to meet some girl down by 5th Avenue". He tossed a few bills on the bar and continued "Well, let me know what happens. Later Troy"

"Yeah, later" Troy said, slightly distracted as Doug's suggestion ran back and forth thru his mind. It wasn't like he's seriously considering on doing it – but then again it would come in handy when all else fails.

*********************************

_Back at Babbo's…._

After Troy left and about a half a cake later, the gang bombarded Ryan with questions about Sharpay. He told them everything, from not dating since she and Troy broke up until the 'finish line' story.

"You know what we should do?" Maggie asked as she plays with Ryan's blonde hair

"What?" Kelsi asked back

"We should set her up, you know like a blind date" Maggie answered. Her suggestion got nods from Jason and Zeke, who thought that it was a good idea but then again, what do they know? They're boys! Meanwhile, Kelsi, Martha and Ryan looked skeptical.

"I don't know. Sharpay doesn't like being set up on blind dates" Kelsi said hesitantly, not wanting to offend Maggie

"Not to mention, Sharpay is, as you know, really picky about guys she dates" Martha continued

"And I doubt that I would allow my sister to be set with weird guys. Sorry honey" Ryan said, kissing his girlfriend's temple.

Maggie rolled her eyes and asked "Have you even asked her if she wanted to or are you just assuming this on your own? I mean no offense, I know that you know her pretty well considering that all of you grew up together but it doesn't hurt to ask"

Kelsi, Martha and Ryan looked at each other unconvinced.

"Fine. How about we ask her right now?" Maggie continued as she grabbed her phone from her purse, quickly dialed Sharpay's number and put it on speakerphone. It took four rings before Sharpay answered.

"_Hello?"_ Sharpay greeted

"Hey Payday" Maggie greeted back

"_Hey Maggie, are you still at the Babbo's?"_

"Yeah. Uhmm… hey listen, I have something very important to ask you"

"_Okay. Go ahead…wait, Ryan didn't just propose to you, did he?"_

"How I wish" Maggie eyed and smiled innocently at Ryan, who just rolled his eyes.

"_Okay. So what do you want to ask?"_

"How do you feel about going on a blind date?"

"_Hmmm…blind date…" _There was a rather, awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

"Payday?" Maggie asked

"_Sure, why not?"_

"What?!" Ryan, Kelsi and Martha all shrieked

"_I'm on speakerphone, aren't I?" _Sharpay asked

"Yup." Maggie said with a big grin on her face.

"Pay, you're serious about this whole blind date thing?" Ryan questioned his sister

"_Yeah, I mean it's like what you said earlier. I need to go out and have a life outside work. So again the answer is yes" _Sharpay explained

"You sure?" Kelsi asked again, not believing Sharpay one bit.

"As in a 100% sure?" Martha followed

"_Yes Kelsi and yes Martha" _Sharpay answered

"Okay good. Now when are you available because I have the perfect guy for you" Maggie ecstatically said

"Hey, why do you get to set her up? I also have a friend who is actually dying to meet her" Zeke jumped in

"Stalker much" Maggie retorted

"Nu uh, I'm her best friend and if Sharpay's doing this whole blind date thing. I get to set her up first" Kelsi interrupted

"If you're playing the best friend card then I'll play the brother card, which means I have the right to set her up and I know just the guy" Ryan answered back

"Excuse me, I have been with Payday for 5 years straight now so I think I should do the honors and set her up on her first blind date" Martha interjected

"You may have been with her physically for 5 years…wait that didn't come out right… but anyway, I am her brother so technically I know her the best" Ryan countered

This banter went on for another five minutes with Sharpay still on speakerphone. She cleared her throat a couple of times hoping to get the gang's attention but to no avail. It was until Jason shouted "Guys!"

Kelsi, Ryan, Maggie, Zeke and Martha all stopped talking and looked at Jason, crazily.

Jason smiled and suggested "Why don't we just ask Sharpay what she wants exactly?"

"_Thank you Jason. Now to be fair…all of you can take turns in setting me up with somebody you knew. I just have one condition" _Sharpay calmly said

"What's that?" Zeke asked

"_Not one of you will set me up with somebody I know in high school" _

The gang looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows, obviously confused with Sharpay's condition and muttered an incoherent "yes".

"_Good. Now if you don't mind and as much as I like hearing you guys having fun, I'd like to get my beauty sleep and Martha…" _Sharpay trailed off, waiting for Martha's answer.

"Yeah?" Martha said

"_I'll see you next week. Have fun in your honeymoon"_ Sharpay jokingly instructed

"Noted" Martha said, smiling

"_Good. Kelsi, Jason, you have your keys so just let yourself in when you get back. Love you, guys" _Sharpay said and then hung up the phone.

"See I told you it would work" Maggie said, nudging Ryan's side.

"Yeah, yeah" Ryan answered as he kissed his girlfriend's temple.

The gang laughed and continued eating, still not entirely letting go of what happened a few minutes ago with Sharpay.

*********************************

_The next day at Troy's apartment…_

Troy was lying on his couch, staring at the ceiling and holding a bottle of Gatorade. He intended to go for a run but suddenly felt lazy when he reached his front door.

"Maybe Doug's right… I mean Sharpay hasn't even dated anyone after what happened so I guess she's still hung up on me…just like… I'm still hung up on her… face it Troy, that's the reason why you hadn't have a serious relationship for 7 years…but then again this is Hamptons Magazine we're talking about…I can't believe she just said no to that…but then again maybe she's doing that out of spite…I guess I'll just have to convince her my own way…or I can take the easy way out and follow Doug's advice… ughhh… this is hopeless" Troy ranted as thousands of thoughts run through his mind.

He then stood up and ran out of the door.

* * *

**A/N: This is a filler chapter but I just have to put this in. Anyway, I hope you like it and please, please, please don't forget to tell me what you think and REVIEW :-)**

**I was quite sad because for the last chapter I only got 4 reviews but nonetheless that still wouldn't stop me from giving you this chapter – again, hope you like it xo Anne**

**P.S. I do not own Babbo, Mario Batali, and Anchor's Bar, which is by the way in SoHo :-)**


	8. Dates and an Unexpected Hero

**A/N: Here goes the next chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I liked writing it. There are Troypay moments in this chapter and so I hope you like them as well.**

**I do not own HSM**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Dates and an Unexpected Hero**

After Sharpay's conversation with the gang regarding the blind dates, the gang opted to settle their argument on who gets to set Sharpay up first by drawing straws. Ryan got the longest straw and so he got to go first. Kelsi got to be 2nd, Maggie was 3rd, Jason went 4th, Martha got 5th and Zeke got to go last. To give everyone and Sharpay ample time to prepare for her 6 blind dates, they decided to start after 2 weeks.

*********************************

_2 weeks after, with Sharpay…_

Ryan, together with his friend Spencer Michaels, knocked on Sharpay's apartment. After a minute or so, Sharpay opened the door, smiling and greeted "Hey guys"

"Hey Payday" Ryan greeted his sister back and pecked her on the cheeks.

"Hi. You must be Sharpay. Ryan has told me lots of things about you and I feel that I've known all my life. How are you? Oh my, how rude of me, I'm Spencer. Spencer Michaels. Wall Street banker" Spencer said in one winded breath

Sharpay and Ryan looked at him in amazement. _"Boy, he sure can talk" _Sharpay thought.

"Uhmm… yeah, Payday this is Spencer. Spencer this is my sister Sharpay" Ryan formally introduced the two.

"I've heard so much about you. You like Broadway musicals, right? Because I got us tickets for Wicked and they told me that this cast is superb and got rave reviews…" Spencer said

"Well, yeah…" Sharpay trailed off as Spencer continued talking animatedly

"Also for dinner I was thinking that we could go to somewhere romantic, do you have anything in mind? Because we could go for Japanese, Chinese, American, Italian or even French or Greek…" Spencer continued

"I like…" Sharpay trailed off once more. "_There's no way that I could get a word in with Spencer's machine gun mouth"_ she thought. She looked at Ryan with pleading eyes while Ryan returned an apologetic look.

"I know this amazing Greek restaurant Cyma. It's along Broadway as well. Have you been there? Well if you haven't its okay, the food is great although you have to be patient with their service because it's a family business and you know how Greeks could be" Spencer went on as he steps out of Sharpay's apartment and heads towards the elevator.

Sharpay, on the other hand, was tempted to just slam the door as soon as Spencer stepped out of the apartment but she promised herself that she wants to do this... she needs to do this. She took a deep breath and thought _"It's the only way"_ as she followed Spencer into the elevator.

*********************************

_4 hours later, with Troy…_

Troy was walking around Broadway, still contemplating on what he should do with his dilemma. He only has 3 months to convince Sharpay to do the shoot and submit his photos or else his dream of being featured in the magazine would go down the drain.

"3 months is still a long time. I can do this, I know I can. I'm Troy Bolton for crying out loud. I should be able to do this" Troy said to himself confidently.

He then stopped at a quaint Greek restaurant and looked at the window, smiling contentedly as he saw couples dine together. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a familiar blonde girl. At first, he thought that his eyes were deceiving him and so he pressed his face into the glass to get a better look. He must have looked freaky because the couple sitting by the window jumped and immediately called the waiter to assist them.

"Sharpay?" Troy whispered to himself. He was concentrated on Sharpay too much that he didn't notice the waiter behind him.

The waiter tapped his shoulder and asked "Uhmm…Sir, what are you doing?"

Troy was a little startled, turned to the waiter and said "I thought I saw a friend. I was just making sure"

"Well do you have any intentions of going in to check or are you just going to stand there because you're scaring some of our customers" the waiter annoyingly suggested

Troy smiled and decided to go in. He took a seat at the back of Sharpay's, who seemed to be having the worst date ever. Her hands cupping her face for support and her eyelids half open.

In order to get the annoying waiter off his case, Troy order something expensive from the menu and just listened in on Sharpay's date (really? What's with these two and eavesdropping?)

"I am city guy being born and raised here in New York. I went to Buckley School for high school and then Columbia University for college. I would have gone to NYU but my grades didn't quite make it since I was sort of a slacker in high school but thank god that Columbia has a decent Economics program or else my father could have killed me. Speaking of my father, he's also a Wall Street banker but he's retired now…" Spencer's voice drowns out of Sharpay's mind as she is slowly falling asleep

"I can't believe you're falling asleep now" a voice said from behind her, making Sharpay jolt up from her seat. She slowly and cautiously looked behind her and saw the last person she expected to see.

Troy.

She quickly turned back to her date but leaned back and hissed "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving you from him" Troy confidently said, not bothering to look at her.

"What makes you think that I need saving?" Sharpay retaliated

"Please. You were about to fall asleep a couple of seconds earlier" Troy honestly answered

It was a good thing that Troy cannot directly see her because Sharpay blushed into a crimson red. She tried concentrating on Spencer but with Troy literally breathing behind her, makes her so uncomfortable.

"_I like it when she blushes like that" _Troy thought, grinning from ear to ear. He shook his head and said "So want to get out of here?"

"And what makes you think I'm going anywhere with you?" Sharpay snapped back

"Well let's see…you basically have two options here. One, don't go with me and be stuck here with the machine gun until the restaurant closes or two go with me and maybe salvage your night" Troy proposed

"As tempting as that sound, I think I'll pass" Sharpay answered and focused on Spencer once more

"…and my sister she goes to NYU. She's studying Fashion Arts. Hey isn't that your course back in college? I think Ryan told me something about that. Anyway her dream is to become the editor-in chief of Elle Magazine…" Spencer's voice was drowned when Troy whispered again behind her.

"You sure about that? Last chance. Take it or leave it" Troy irritatingly offered

Sharpay rolled her eyes and thought _"I'm so going to regret this"_

"Fine, I'll take it. Just do what you can to get me out of here" Sharpay said

Troy grinned even wider, quickly threw some cash on the table and surveyed the restaurant – there weren't a lot of people and so he went to the back, by the kitchen.

Sharpay looked at him from the corner of her eyes, confused as to what his plan is. She then suddenly saw him coming up to them, with a bunch of waiters and wearing a waiter's apron, singing happy birthday

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy, happy, happy birthday… happy birthday dear Spencer" a bunch tone deaf waiters sang and placed the cake in front of Spencer.

"But it isn't my birthday. Sharpay, did you do this?" Spencer asked and then turned to Sharpay, only to find her already gone.

Meanwhile, Troy and Sharpay ran outside of the restaurant, holding hands and out of breath.

"That was fun" Sharpay said, laughing and catching her breath as they reached the corner of the street.

"Yeah it was" Troy agreed

"Uhmm…. Troy?" Sharpay tentatively said

"Yeah?" Troy simply asked

"You can let go of my hands now" Sharpay shyly answered

Troy looked at their entwined hand and abruptly let go. "Sorry" he muttered

Sharpay shrugged and said "Well, thanks for saving my night. I better head home now. Thanks again. Good night"

"You're welcome. Good night" Troy said as he watched Sharpay's retreating figure.

When Sharpay turned to the corner, Troy started walking in the opposite direction, smiling goofily for no reason whatsoever. After maybe a 100 steps, Troy realized that his apartment is in the same direction as Sharpay's. He turned around and started walking in that direction.

*********************************

_Date number 2…_

The next night, it was Kelsi's turn to introduce Sharpay to her next blind date, Joshua Peters, a gorgeous online gamer. He took Sharpay to a small restaurant near the Empire State Building and told her that he has a surprise waiting for her.

"I love surprises" Sharpay quipped as they entered the restaurant – and boy, did she get her surprise.

When the female hostess led them to their reserved table near the back of the restaurant, she saw a middle-age woman sitting on their table.

"Uhm, Sharpay this is my mom, Evelyn Peters. Mom this is my blind date Sharpay Evans" Joshua introduced

"Nice to meet you, Sharpay" Evelyn greeted back, turned to Joshua and continued "Look at you, you're sweating. Come here and let me take care of that, my poor Josh-y sweating. Now have a seat both of you. I took the luxury and ordered our food already. I have to make sure that their food doesn't have any nuts and for dessert I ordered your favorite, Pecan Pie."

Sharpay smile slowly fade away as she watched the horrendous scene unfold before her eyes. Joshua has an overbearing mother and to make matters worst, he is a certified mama's boy.

All throughout dinner, it was Evelyn who did most of the talking and Sharpay's cheek hurt from all the smiling she did. She talked about her precious Joshua and all of his achievement and his love for online gaming. She also bashed some Joshua's ex-girlfriend and how they couldn't understand just how close they were as a mother and as a son. She talked about her love for cats and owl figurines.

Sharpay was ready to poke her eyes out when suddenly she saw Troy rushing towards their table. She creased her eyebrows in confusion and eyed him dubiously.

"Sharpay, you're cat…Tinkerbell… she's in trouble…I don't know what happened… she just won't wake up" Troy narrated, out of breath and gave Sharpay the just-go-with-it look.

It took a couple of nodding from Troy before Sharpay got the idea, she immediately acted the part and being that she's an actress back in high school and partly in college, she played the part really that even Troy believed that she actually has cat. She excused herself from the dinner and profusely apologized to Joshua and Evelyn.

Once Troy and Sharpay were halfway home, Sharpay turned to Troy and said "Look, I think I'll go for a walk down on Central Park. Clear my head. Thanks for saving me…again" and with that, Sharpay turned around on her heels and walked away

"You're welcome Payday" Troy muttered under his breath, smiling.

*********************************

Date number 3 turned out to be a disaster as well as Maggie set her up with Michael Adams, the vacuum cleaner – as Sharpay branded him – since the guy who wouldn't stop eating. He brought her to a 24-hour buffet restaurant downtown, where as soon as they entered the door, left her to fend for herself.

After eating her salad and several fruit selection, Sharpay watched Michael devoured one plate full of food after the other. During Michael's 6th plate (Sharpay already lost count after the 3rd one), Sharpay noticed a familiar blue-eyed, brown haired boy coming towards them with a plate of Krispy Kremes.

Troy.

He settled the plate in front of Michael, who was obviously hypnotized by it, grabbed Sharpay's wrist and motioned for her to go with him. Sharpay looked at Michael and then back at Troy. Without thinking twice, she grabbed her purse and walked out of the restaurant, hand-in-hand with Troy.

Once they were outside, Troy immediately let go of her hands as Sharpay expressed her gratitude. This time Troy was the first one to walk away leaving a sort of dumbfounded Sharpay.

"_Why does he keep on saving me from all these losers?"_ she thought as she watched his ex-boyfriend's retreating figure

*********************************

Date number 4 was Jason's turn to set Sharpay up on a date. He introduced her to John Daniels, a lieutenant in the Army. John seemed to be okay compared to the last three dates Sharpay had, well behaved and disciplined. He brought her to La' Maison, a steak house in 33rd St.

John was awfully quiet and so Sharpay decided to speak up "So you're in the army, huh?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am" John answered

"You don't have to call me ma'am. You're off duty, just call me Sharpay" she asked politely

"Ma'am no ma'am" John answered once again.

Sharpay smiled and thought _"This is going to be one long night"_

Unfortunately, the night went on just as Sharpay would have predicted as John sat, talk, walk, eat, drink and breathe like a soldier. Thirty minutes into the 'date', Sharpay was already restless and itching to go home when suddenly John's phone rang. He excused himself to answer the phone. When he came back, he told Sharpay that his superior needs him on base ASAP; he apologized generously and left in a hurry, leaving Sharpay all alone. Sharpay decided to stay and eat the remainder of her dinner. Few minutes after John left, Troy suddenly – who came out from nowhere – sat down on John's empty seat.

"Ma'am what are you doing alone ma'am?" Troy teased

Sharpay stifled a laugh and said "That's not funny"

"It is. Ask the waiter" Troy answered

"What are you doing here? Are you spying on me?" Sharpay inquired

Troy shrugged and did not answer the question but instead motioned the waiter to give him a menu. The night ended with Troy and Sharpay eating, catching up and laughing.

*********************************

Traumatized should be the most accurate word to describe what Sharpay should be feeling after 4 disorienting and nauseating date with 4 creepy weirdoes but that wasn't the case, thanks to a certain Troy Bolton. Tonight date is courtesy of Martha and as Sharpay was getting ready, there was a part of her hoping that she gets to see Troy tonight.

Sharpay's date is Donald Parks, a ballet student from the America Ballet Academy. He took Sharpay to Studio 54, a dance club just outside of Manhattan. Since Sharpay loved dancing, she didn't mind dancing the night away, which was around 3-5 songs but Donald had a different idea. The moment they stepped inside the club, Donald was already dancing and about 4 songs later, his energy is still at a maximum while Sharpay was utterly exhausted – it was a good thing though that Sharpay wore her ballet flats

After 'I've Got A Feeling' by Black Eye Peas ended, Sharpay was so ready to ditch her date when suddenly tapped her on the shoulder.

Troy.

"Mind if I cut in?" Troy asked Donald politely

Donald nodded and surveyed the dance floor looking for a new dancing partner.

Sharpay, on the other hand, was slightly happy and at the same time slightly confused as to what is happening around her. Her stupor was broken when she felt Troy's arms partially wrapped around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked

"I'm dancing" Troy simply answered

Not wanting to argue anymore, Sharpay nodded and gently places both her hands on Troy's chest as they slowly started swaying to the song 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin.

"Why are you dating all these losers?" Troy whispered into her ear

"The gang set them up. I was supposed to get a life outside work…Why do you keep on saving me from them?" Sharpay murmured

Troy sighed audibly and said "I don't know. Can I get back to you on that?"

Sharpay nodded as both of them closed their eyes and enjoyed having the other back in their arms.

*********************************

Date number 6. The last and final date and honestly, Sharpay is just happy to get this over and done with. Zeke told her that her blind date would just meet her at Babbo by 7pm that night. Sharpay hoped and silently prayed that this guy would not be like the other 5 that she dated.

Sharpay arrived at the restaurant at exactly 7PM; her date wasn't there yet and so she waited at their reserved table.

After 30 minutes, her date is still a no show. She texted Zeke but got no reply. She figured that he and Martha might be spending some 'quality time' together and therefore, she didn't want to intrude on their night

An hour later, still a no show. She was getting more and more impatient. The waiter kept coming back to her every five minutes to see if she wanted anything. She politely thanked the waiter and informed him that she would rather wait for her companion to arrive before ordering anything.

Another 30 minutes later, still her date hasn't showed up. Sharpay was already fed up. She paid for her iced tea and quickly left the restaurant.

*********************************

_Two hours earlier…_

Troy was hiding in the male's comfort room of Babbo with butterflies inside his stomach. He looked at himself at the mirror and said "Get your head in the game, Troy. You can do this"

When he found out that the gang was setting up Sharpay on a blind date, he begged Zeke to set him up with her. Zeke was hesitant to do this at first but eventually agreed when Troy told him about the losers that she has been the dating. Zeke never questioned why Troy knew so much about Sharpay's date – he just knew that his friend needed this more than ever.

He took a deep breath and walked outside the bathroom. He was on his way towards his table when he saw Sharpay enter the restaurant.

"_Beautiful… I can't do this" _Troy thought and then took a step back and ran towards the comfort room again. He peered his head out of the door and watched Sharpay all night long.

* * *

**A/N: Whew… this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. So what do you think? I had fun writing all those crazy dates Sharpay had especially the military guy – simply funny… and what did you think about the Troypay moments in this chapter? Me? I absolutely fell in love with it (although I am biased since I wrote it). **

**Anyway, I would like to say thank you to the following who gave me an awesome review for the last chapter: TeamJacob64, ZashleyTroypaylove14, troypay4eternity, LoveItsOnItsWay, oXoMidnightSunoXo, neila cross, DWTSfanatic, TheDude47 and forevertrueblue – Your reviews have totally inspired me in writing this chapter.**

**So again, please, please, please let me know what you think of this chapter and click the REVIEW button below xoxo Anne**

**P.S. I do not own Cyma, which is a Greek restaurant here in the Philippines, Krispy Kremes, 'I've Got A Feeling' by Black Eyed Peas, 'So Close' by Jon McLaughlin, Buckley School, Empire State Building (obviously), La' Maison, a steak house here in the Philippines**** and Babbo.**


	9. The Proposal and The Wedding

**A/N: Thank you so much for the overwhelming reviews I got for the last chapter and I just hope that I get the same reception for this chapter. So here goes the next chapter – enjoy! :-)**

**I do not own HSM**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Proposal and The Wedding**

"Why the hell did you stood her up? I thought you wanted this? If I remember correctly, you begged me to set this up for you." Zeke yelled. He burst into Troy's apartment the very next day when he found out from his wife that Sharpay's date last night didn't show up.

Troy, who was lying down on the sofa and staring at the ceiling in reverie, suddenly sat up straight and saw an almost angry looking Zeke.

"Well?" Zeke continued, seeing that Troy was taking awhile to answer his tirade earlier.

"I chickened out" Troy simply answered

"Chickened out?" Zeke repeated

Troy nodded, sighed deeply and stood up, grabbing the bottle of beer that was on his coffee table. He walked over to his window and drank a big gulp of beer.

"You chickened out? Is as simple as that?" Zeke continued

Troy nodded and explained "Yeah. I mean I was at the restaurant. I had butterflies in my stomach. Me and butterflies? I haven't had that kind of feeling since I was…"

"Since you were in 8th grade, when you were about to ask Payday to be your girlfriend" Zeke interrupted

Troy smiled as the memory popped into his head and nodded. "I got there 30 minutes before 7PM. I was hiding in the men's comfort room so that she won't see me when she walks in and then at exactly 7PM, I went out just in time for me to see her walk in. She looked absolutely beautiful and then the next thing I knew, I froze and went back in the comfort room"

"So you just left her there sitting alone for two hours?" Zeke inquired

"I didn't literally leave her there. I watched her from the comfort room" Troy said shyly.

"Stalker much?" Zeke unconsciously blurted out, which earned him a skeptical look from Troy.

"Martha" Zeke plainly explained as Troy nodded.

Zeke stood up, went to Troy's refrigerator and helped himself with a bottle of beer. They remained silent for about half an hour until Zeke decided to speak up "You're still into her, huh?"

"I never got over her in the first place" Troy admitted

"So what are you planning to do now?" Zeke asked

Troy shrugged, downed his beer in one big gulp and said "I don't know"

"What about Hamptons Magazine?" Zeke continued

"Well, I'm going to ask her again. It doesn't hurt to ask" Troy answered

"Okay but I'm not going with you because the last time I checked asking Sharpay to do something hurts" Zeke said and rubs his forehead as the two guys breaks into laughter

*********************************

_Two days after…_

"Payday, you've got a call on line 2" Martha said over the intercom.

Sharpay jumped a bit as she was completely caught off guard and pressed the intercom speaker. "Got it. Thanks Martha" she said and reached for the phone

"Hello?" Sharpay answered

"_Hey Sharpay" _the person on the other end of the line greeted

"Who's this?" Sharpay asked. She knew all too well who the voice belongs to but she just wants to make sure.

"_I am appalled that you don't remember my voice after the nights that we spent together the past couple of weeks" _the person taunted

"Troy?" Sharpay tentatively asked

"_Who else would it be?" _Troy teased

Sharpay let out a small laugh and asked "What do you want?"

"_I was just wondering if you want to grab some lunch…with me?"_ Troy invited

Sharpay looked at her watch and saw that it was only 11AM. "Isn't a little too early for lunch?" she said

"_Well…"_ Troy trailed off

"Plus I have work to do and I don't want to get in trouble" Sharpay explained

"_Okay, that was the lamest excuse I've ever heard" _Troy stated as-a-matter-of-factly

"Excuse me?" Sharpay asked, confused

"_Come on, you're the boss, how in the world would you get in trouble?"_ Troy answered

"I don't know Troy. The last time I checked we're not really friends. Hence I'm not sure that going to lunch with you is a good choice" Sharpay said tentatively

"_You make a good point but can we at least try?" _Troy asked – more like begged.

"Uhmm…." Sharpay started but was suddenly interrupted by Troy

"_Okay, I'm going to use the 'you owe me' card on this. Come to lunch with me" _Troy confidently said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and finally gave in "Fine. Where do you want to meet?"

"_How about I pick you up? Be there in like three…two… one"_ Troy said

"What are…" Sharpay complained but was suddenly interrupted when somebody knocked on her door. Sharpay had barely time to react when the door suddenly opened, revealing a grinning Troy.

"So are you ready to go to lunch Ms. Evans?" Troy asked, flipping his phone close.

Sharpay rolled her eyes once more as she put down the phone and grabs her purse. "Lead the way" she said and followed Troy out of her office.

*********************************

_One hour later at Tender Bob's…_

"Yeah, I remember that and do you remember the time when Jason accidentally spilled some of his punch on Gabriella, making it look like she peed on herself?" Sharpay said staggered as she tried to even out her breathing. She and Troy have been laughing so hard the past hour as they reminisced on all the good times they had during high school and college days.

Straight from Sharpay's office, they headed to Tender Bob's, the newest steak house in Manhattan. Sharpay ordered her usual salad and iced tea while Troy ordered the T-bone steak and a glass of refillable soda.

"Yeah, I remember that and did you remember when Ryan told you that he maybe sort of into Gabriella?" Troy countered

"Oh my god! I didn't speak to him for a week because of that. I mean I was literally pissed off with him when he told me" Sharpay narrated

"I know I was there, remember?" Troy asked

Sharpay stopped laughing, smiled genuinely at Troy and said "I remember…"

A comfortable silence clouded over them as both were trying to think of what to say while they picked on their food, no really eating anything.

"So…" they both started at the same time. They both stared at each other before they broke out into laughter.

"You go first" Troy said when he finally caught his breath

"Okay. Not to ruin anything, I mean this lunch has been fun and it was great talking to you without actually fighting but I was wondering…what's this all about?" Sharpay inquired

Troy gulped audibly as he looked into Sharpay's chocolate brown eyes. He didn't know what to say. Would he tell her the truth? But which one? Would it be the truth about him still in love with her or his other ulterior motive that involves Hamptons Magazine?

He must have been deep in his thoughts because the next thing he saw was Sharpay waving her hands in front of him "Hello? Earth to Troy? Are you still there?" she taunted

Troy snapped out of his reverie and said "Sorry."

"So?" Sharpay asked

He knew that she was not going to let this go until she got her answer and so Troy decided to play it cool. "Do I need a reason to invite a friend for a lunch?"

"Really now?" Sharpay said. She did not believe Troy one bit.

After a couple minutes, Troy snapped under Sharpay's questioning gaze and said "Okay, fine…Uhmmm… the real reason why I invited you out for lunch today was…uhmmm… how do I say this?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes as she suppressed her amusement over Troy's little antics and teased "Just say it Troy. I mean I'm not holding anything that I can throw at you at the moment"

Troy let out a small laugh but cautiously moved his chair back… just in case, Sharpay decided to throw something at him. "Okay, remember Hamptons Magazine?" Troy nervously asked

"Uh huh" Sharpay muttered. She had a feeling that she will not like where this conversation was going.

Sensing the change in Sharpay's mood, he quickly added "Now I know that you already said 'no' to this and the last thing I want is for you to get mad but I was wondering if maybe you'd reconsider?"

"Hmm…" Sharpay muttered under her breath as she unconsciously clutched her fork a little harder. Troy saw this and moved his chair back at little more.

Sharpay, on the other hand, noticed Troy's sudden movement, smiled and said "Don't worry. I'm not going to throw this at you"

Troy sighed as relief calmed him down and patiently waited for Sharpay's answer, "What's in it for me if I agree?" Sharpay asked

"Well…" Troy started. Taken aback with Sharpay's rather calm reaction, Troy didn't really know what to say next.

"I mean if I'm going to help you get your dream while I do all the hard work, what's in it for me?" Sharpay asked once again

"You get to be the cover of Hamptons Magazine?" Troy said as he tossed an idea. He really doesn't have anything in mind

"I can do that on my own, thank you very much" Sharpay said sarcastically.

Troy knew she was joking based from the goofy look she has on her face and boy, how he loved her smile. He continued to rack his brain for ideas when Sharpay's phone suddenly rang.

Sharpay reached for her phone and looked at Troy. Troy nodded and watched Sharpay talk on the phone. After a couple of 'yes', 'no' and 'I'll see you later', Sharpay flipped her phone close and simply said "Martha"

Like a basketball had hit him in the face, Troy suddenly had an idea. "Okay, remember when I overheard you and Ryan talking about the finish line thing?"

"Uh huh" Sharpay answered

"How about I help you find your perfect guy and in exchange you'll do the photo shoot?" Troy tossed the idea onto the table and hoped that Sharpay agrees to it.

"_Oh my god. I can't believe I just said that! Stupid Troy!" _Troy thought as he waited for Sharpay's answer

"_Did Troy just suggest what I think he's suggesting?" _Sharpay thought as she stared at Troy, her eyebrows creased in confusion as she continued to contemplate Troy's proposal.

"I can get the gang…" Sharpay trailed off as Troy interrupted her.

"Yeah and as far I could remember the guys that the gang set you up with were all losers" Troy reasoned

"I…" Sharpay started but once again was cut short by Troy.

"Come on, it's literally a win-win deal and I promise that I won't set you up with any freaky, weird or wacky guys. Trust me" Troy said as he extended his hand and placed it on top of hers.

Sharpay stared into Troy's aqua blue eyes and knew just how important this was to him. She looked down at their hands then back to his pleading face and said "Fine but promise that you won't under any circumstances set me up with freaky, weird or wacky losers"

Troy grinned from ear-to-ear and said "Deal"

Sharpay laughed softly and asked "So what do we need to do for this photo shoot of yours?"

Troy smile got even bigger – if that was possible – as he told Sharpay everything. He got the occasional nod and shrug from her and after five minutes of explanation, Troy looked at Sharpay expectantly.

"When are we going to do the shoot?" Sharpay inquired

"How much time do you need to prepare for everything?" Troy asked back

Sharpay seemed to think about it and answered "Give me a month from today"

"Fair enough. How about you? When do you want to the 'date' to happen?" Troy posed

"Sensing that you'll need all the help you can get, I'll give you a month from today to prepare for this as well" Sharpay said as she tried her best not to laugh.

"Ha! Let's see who gets the last laugh" Troy retorted.

Sharpay laughed as the waiter removed their now-empty plates and seconds later, came back with their desserts - for Sharpay, it was a slice of strawberry cheesecake while for Troy, a moist chocolate cake. Before leaving, Sharpay saw that the waiter gave them both a knowing smile and that's when she realized that her hands was still underneath Troy's. She immediately jerked it away as a small blush crept towards her cheek and started eating her dessert.

Troy, on the other hand, smiled and started eating his dessert as well.

*********************************

_Two weeks later…_

Both Troy and Sharpay have been spending every waking hour for the past two weeks together and at the same procrastinating on what they were supposed to do – meaning Sharpay hasn't started planning and designing her dream wedding for the magazine and Troy hasn't started looking for Sharpay's possible perfect guy.

"So when are you exactly going to start looking for her 'perfect' guy?" Zeke asked as he handed Troy his morning coffee and sat down on the empty chair in front of his desk.

Troy was about to answer when the phone suddenly rang.

"_Thank god whoever this is" _Troy thought as he reached for the phone.

"Troy Bolton Photography. Troy Bolton speaking"Troy greeted

"_Troy? It's Chad. Chad Danforth. You still remember me do you?" _Chad greeted back.

"Chad Danforth. Of course I remember you. Where are you? Is Taylor still with you? What happened to you guys? Zeke's here. I'm going to put you on speaker phone okay?" Troy asked in a one breath and put the call on speaker

"_Hey Zeke, how are you? I'm glad to hear that Troy hasn't changed one bit"_ Chad teased

"Hey Chad. I'm doing okay. I've been married for a month and a half now" Zeke answered

"_Yeah. To Martha, I heard. Sorry we couldn't come to the wedding" _Chad said

"Yup and it's okay. So what have you been up to? You're still with Taylor, I hope" Zeke asked

"_Yeah, I'm still with her, which brings me to the reason why I called… Are you guys already booked on the 27__th__ of October?" _Chad asked

Troy checked his schedule and said _"_Nope_,_ seemed free. Why?"

"_Because I'm getting married" _Chad screamed into the phone

*********************************

_With Sharpay and Martha..._

"_I'm getting married" _Taylor screamed into the phone

"Oh my god. Congratulations!" Martha cheered while Sharpay sank down on her chair with a smile plastered on her face.

"_Thanks Martha" _Taylor said as she and Martha waited for Sharpay to respond.

"_Payday?_" Taylor called out as Martha nudged Sharpay and snapped her out of her reverie.

"Congratulations Taytay…So when's the big day?" Sharpay asked

"_October 27. Are you free that day, both of you?"_ Taylor inquired, hope evident in her voice

"Yeah. Why?" Martha asked cautiously

"_Because I need my maid of honor and one of my bridesmaids to be at my wedding plus who else is going to plan my wedding" _Taylor teased as the two girls cheered and giggled on the background.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this chapter officially marks the beginning of 'TroyPay' in this story and I really hope that you like it. Oh and once again I do not Hamptons Magazine and Tender Bob's is a steak house here in the Philippines.**

**So how was it? Did you like it? Please let me know and click the REVIEW button below xoxo Anne**


	10. Signs

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, and thank you for all the reviews I got for the last chapter – it got me so inspired to write the next one ASAP. You guys are truly amazing. So here goes the next chapter and I sure hope that you enjoy this as well. **

**I do not own HSM**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Signs**

"_So what do you say?" _Taylor asked again

"Of course. We'll do it" Sharpay answered as she tried to catch her breath

"_Good. Now I know you just have less than 1 month for all the preparations but don't worry we'll pay for your services and…" _Taylor ranted as Sharpy cut her off.

"Pay? Taylor McKenzie, i'm not going to let you pay" Sharpay exclaimed

"_But with all the preparations that you still need to do in a short span of time and I know that you have lots of high profile clients you need to take care off…" _Taylor reasoned out again

"Tay, we'll take care of it and you don't have to pay a single cent" Sharpay reassured her, finality apparent in her tone.

"Although you can count this as your wedding gift from the gang" Martha suggested, which made Sharpay snickered and rolled her eyes.

Taylor's laughter can also be heard from the other end of the line and said _"Deal"_

"Good. Now where do you want this wedding of yours to happen?" Sharpay asked as she opened her laptop and started taking notes.

"_Well since Chad is a die-hard Wildcat fan, we decided to have it Albuquerque" _Taylor began

"Please don't tell you're getting married in East High's gym?" Sharpay asked as she looked at Martha with pleading eyes.

"_Believe it or not that was Chad's initial idea but after a few kisses here and there, I convinced him to do it elsewhere but had the same sentimental value for all of us" _Taylor hinted

"The theater? I don't think Mrs. Darbus will be too thrilled with us using her 'sanctuary'" Martha said sardonically

"_No, not the theater. Lava Springs" _Taylor answered

Sharpay sat up straight and repeated "Lava Springs?"

"_Yes, Lava Springs. I talked to your dad already and he's giving us full discount for the use of the golf course for that day" _Taylor informed them

Martha noticed that Sharpay was too stunned to say anything, asked "Why Lava Springs?"

"_Well remember the summer before our senior year, when all of us got a summer job there… thanks to Payday and Ryan" _Taylor said

"Yeah?" Martha answered as her tone urged Taylor to continue

"_That was the summer that me and Chad got together…plus we have a lot of good memories in that place, right Payday?" _Taylor asked

Sharpay snapped out her small reverie and answered "Yeah, you're right Tay"

"_I always am" _Taylor said confidently as the two girls rolled their eyes and tried hard not to laugh.

*********************************

_Later that night at Angelo's of Mulberry St…_

"I can't believe it. Taylor and Chad are getting married. I mean I'm happy for them and all but am I the only one single in our group?" Sharpay questioned, loneliness stained her voice.

Troy choked on his drink and said "Well, you're not the only one in that category"

"I know but you're a guy, it's easy for you to get dates. You've probably have loads of girls you can call for a spur-of-the-moment make-out session" Sharpay reasoned, trying not to sound mean.

"Yeah, girls are just dying to be with me" Troy said sarcastically

"Well they would have, if you weren't such a commitment-phobic" Sharpay teased

"Hey! I don't have a fear of commitments" Troy retorted

"Yeah, whatever!" Sharpay said as she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her Cosmopolitan. "So how's my 'perfect' guy coming along?"

"How's your dream wedding coming along?" Troy questioned back

"Its coming" Sharpay lied and got a curious look from Troy. After a few seconds, "Okay fine, I haven't started anything" she admitted

"I knew it" Troy exclaimed as he takes a swig of his beer, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Well how about you? Where's my perfect guy?" Sharpay snapped back as she tried to hold back her own laughter.

"He's coming" Troy fibbed

Sharpay raised her eyebrows and said "Riiiggghhhtttt!"

They fell into a comfortable silence while they occasionally sipped their drinks.

"So tell me something about yourself?" Troy asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Sharpay asked back in shocked

"Tell me something about yourself?" Troy repeated

"Come on Troy, we've known each other since we were in diapers so that question defeats its sole purpose" Sharpay snapped

Troy rolled his eyes and said "Just pretend that you don't know me… pretend that I'm your 'date'… you're 'perfect' guy"

"Ooookay" Sharpay said as she tried to avoid any arguments.

"_Hold your horses Payday. This is just pretend. Pretend. Pretend. Pretend." _Sharpay thought.

After a few seconds of silence, Troy asked sardonically "Do you have plans of starting anytime soon or do I have to wait 10 centuries for it?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and started "Okay, I'm Sharpay but most of my friends call me Pay or Payday…Uhmm… I was born and raised in Albuquerque, New Mexico… I went to East Elementary School and then East High for high school… I was also the drama queen back then, having to star in at least 16 plays… I went to NYU for college, took up Fashion and Interior Design… got into the wedding planning industry when one of my best friends decided to have an impromptu wedding… helped with the planning and from there, I just loved it"

Troy nodded, satisfied with Sharpay's response but of course he knew all those things and probably more. A calming silence fell between them again

"Have you fallen in love before?" Troy asked

Sharpay blushed into a crimson red and said "You're really going to ask me that?"

Troy nodded and said "So are you going to answer it?"

Sharpay inhaled and exhaled deeply and said "Yes. Once"

Troy nodded as he looked everywhere except for Sharpay. "How about you?" Sharpay asked in return

"Once before" Troy said as he smiled and stared into Sharpay's chocolate brown eyes.

Sharpay smiled back and took a sip of her drink.

"How do you know when you've fallen in love?" Tory inquired

Sharpay, who barely recovered as she almost choked on her drink, said "Excuse me?"

"Do I really have to repeat every question I asked?" Troy said, annoyingly.

"Uhmm… I don't know… I just felt it I guess" Sharpay answered tentatively

"You just felt it?" Troy asked with a creased eyebrow

Sharpy nodded

"Come on, even you know that that was one lame answer" Troy challenged

Sharpay rolled her eyes and snapped back "Why how do you know when you're in love?"

"Hey, we're not here to talk about me. We're here to find your perfect guy, remember?" Troy said

Sharpay rolled her eyes once again as she gave in to Troy's annoying question "Hmm… how do I know when I have fallen in love? It's kind of a hard question to answer considering in my 26 years of existence, I've only fallen in love once before" Sharpay answered candidly

"Oh" was the only word Troy could mutter and this time, both of them fell into an awkward silence.

After a couple of minutes, Troy asked "What do you exactly look for in a guy?"

*********************************

_Scene changes to Troy and Ryan…_

"Perfection!" Ryan said as he looked up from his computer and relaxingly sat back on his chair. "A modern day prince charming, somebody who will sweep her off her feet" he said dramatically.

Troy nodded and asked "But how does she know that she has fallen in love?"

*********************************

_Scene changes to Troy, Kelsi and Jason…_

"Magic!" an 8-month Kelsi answered as she devours a slice of chocolate cake

"Magic?" Troy repeated and creased his eyebrows in confusion

"No, not just magic. The moment must be magical. She claims she hears music and everyone around disappears except for the two of them" Kelsi said

*********************************

_Scene changes to Troy, Martha and Zeke…_

"…and the beat of her heart apparently changes" Martha said as she walked out of the kitchen and sat on Zeke's lap.

"Her heartbeat?" Troy inquired, incredulously.

"Correct! Martha exclaimed and looked at Zeke.

Zeke smiled as he and Martha tried to imitate Sharpay's heartbeat "Tuk-toko-tok-tuk-toko-tok-tuk-toko-toko-tok"

*********************************

_Scene changes to Troy on the phone with Taylor…_

"…_and the final proof that Sharpay Michelle Evans has fallen in love is…" _Taylor said on the other line

Troy waited but all he heard was Taylor's hiccups.

"Hiccups?" Troy asked

"_As in hiccups" _Taylor confirmed.

*********************************

_Scene changes back to Troy and Sharpy…_

Troy stared at Sharpay with his mouth slightly agape. He thought he knew Sharpay since they were in diapers but he was clearly wrong.

*********************************

_One week after…_

Sharpay was working late again for the 3rd time that week as she was busy planning and designing 3 weddings – a client's, Taylor's and hers. She yawned for the nth time that night and was really struggling to keep her eyes open. She just finished designing her and Taylor's wedding gown when she heard somebody knocked.

"You know if you keep this up, you're not going to look good on the cover of Hamptons Magazine" Troy teased as he leaned on the door frame and was holding a tray of Coffee Bean

Sharpay looked up and said "Very funny. What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you your favorite coffee" Troy informed her and handed her hot Vanilla-Mocha Latte

Sharpay received it graciously and motioned for Troy to sit down. "Okay, so aside from bringing me my elixir of life, what are you doing here at…" Sharpay glanced at her computer clock "…2 in the morning?"

"Well I can't sleep and so I went for a walk and then by chance I walked by your office, saw that the light was on, I figured you're still here, ran down to Coffee Bean down the corner and now here I am" Troy explained

Sharpay nodded and said "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Hey Troy, are you free next weekend?"

"Why? Do you have something in mind Ms. Evans?"

"Well I was thinking of visiting Albuquerque… you know for Taylor and Chad's wedding and I wondering if you…would like to come with me?"

Troy fell silent, not really sure what to say, _"Did she just asked me to go with her?" _Troy thought

When Troy didn't answer, Sharpay added "It's okay if you don't want to go, I mean it's no big deal…"

"I'll go with you" Troy interrupted

"Okay, great… I mean thanks" Sharpay said

"No problem" Troy replied as he took a glance at his watch and continued "Hey do you have any plans of going home or are you actually going to sleep here?"

Sharpay smiled and started fixing her things. Troy noticed, stood up and said "Good, now let's go and I'll walk you home"

"You don't have to do that" Sharpay whined

"You live a block away from my apartment, it'd be more stupid not to. Now come on" Troy reasoned as he walked towards the elevator

Sharpay rolled her eyes, grabbed her purse and followed Troy out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so how was it? Did you get confused with the scene changes? Let me know if it did and by the way, that scene was from the movie of the same title so I don't own it. I also do not own Angelo's of Mulberry St. **

**Did you like it? What do you think? Please let me know and click the green REVIEW button below xoxo Anne**


	11. Falling For YouAgain

**A/N: So first of all, I apologized for the delay, I've just been busy with lots of stuff lately. Anyway, here goes the next chapter and I seriously hope that you like and enjoy it.**

**I do not HSM**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Falling For You…Again**

_One week later, at Lava Springs…_

"Okay, so I was thinking we put the altar here and then we'll put a flower archway at the back" Sharpay thought aloud as Martha viciously took note of everything Sharpay said. It was only their first hour back in Albuquerque and they were already standing at the middle of the 18th hole of Lava Springs golf course. Since they only have 3 days, Sharpay decided to work straight away. Instead of just taking Troy to go with her, which she felt extremely nervous about three hours after she asked him and much to Troy's dismay, Sharpay decided to bring Martha and Zeke along for the trip.

She tilted her head to the side as she tried to picture the ceremony and then turned around and did the same thing. "And then we'll put 7 chairs on each side and then for the aisle, I was thinking of using a baby blue carpet. What do you think?" she asked and looked at Martha

"Hmm… I like the baby blue carpet and then we'll line the aisle with some flowers like stargazer lilies since it's her favorite, right?" Marth suggested

Sharpay nodded and said "I love that idea. Good job Martha"

Martha was about to say something when her phone suddenly rang. "Hey babe" Martha answered

"_Hey babe, are you done yet?" _Zeke asked

Martha looked expectantly at Sharpay, who gave her a thumb's up. "Yeah, we're done"

"_Great. We'll meet you at the dining room. Chad and Taylor are going to meet us there in 10 minutes" _Zeke said

"Okay, I love you baby" Martha cooed

"_I love you too" _Zeke replied

Martha flipped her phone close and said "Well, Zeke, Troy, Taylor and Chad will meet us in the dining room in 10 minutes"

Sharpay nodded as the two friends walked back inside the resort.

"So what's going on between you and Troy?" Martha asked

"Nothing. We're just getting along the past couple of weeks" Sharpay said

Martha nodded and decided to let go, for now.

*********************************

_That evening…_

It was already 10 in the evening and after all the work that she and Martha did that day, Sharpay isn't a bit tired. For the past 30 minutes or so, Sharpay has been lying on her bed, tossing and turning.

"Why can't I sleep? I need to sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Come to me" Sharpay chanted out loud

There were a lot of things running through her mind. The things she needs to do for Taylor and Chad's wedding, how things were going between her and Troy before, planning and designing her dream wedding for the magazine, how Troy saved her through all her horrible blind dates, the finish line and Troy.

"I need some air" Sharpay said as she stood up, grabbed her sketchpad, went out of her room and headed out of her room.

She walked thru the lobby and was greeted by the night shift manager, Robert Shay.

"I'm just going to be by the pool. Can you send out a pitcher of iced tea?" Sharpay requested

"Yes ma'am" Robert nodded and then grabbed the walkie-talkie.

Sharpay stepped outside and immediately went to the only pink lounge chair (remember her chair back in HSM2?). She opened her sketchbook and stared at the pool water as she tried to imagine her wedding.

She imagined that her wedding would be by the beach somewhere in Maui. There would be white and pink roses scattered everywhere and her bridesmaids will wear dresses in various shades of pink while the groomsmen will have pink roses pinned on their tux. For her dress, she imagined… she imagined… she imagined… oh, she can't imagine it. She kept imagining, for some unknown reason that her groom was… that her groom was…

"Did you know that it's impolite to stare?" a voice from behind her said and snapped her out of her reverie. She turned around and saw a certain blue-eyed boy. Troy.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked

"Could ask you the same thing?" Troy asked back.

"Fair enough" Sharpay answered as she gazed back at the pool.

"So what are you doing here at this late hour?" Troy asked as he plopped in the lounge chair next to her.

"Just thinking and stuff"

"Stuff? That seems really interesting… what kind of stuff?"

"Oh you know, the Taylor and Chad's wedding… I just really can't believe that they are finally getting married and then there's that photo shoot of yours for my 'dream' wedding… I don't know… I guess it got me thinking more of the finish line thing… did you know that every Evans who wasn't able to get married by the time they turn 27 turned out to be an old maid… I don't want to be an old maid"

"You're not going to be an old maid Sharpay"

"And how would you know that?"

"_Because I'll marry you?" _Troy thought

"Because I'm going to find you your 'perfect' guy, remember?" Troy finally said.

Sharpay snickered and said "Yeah, I know. Hey, speaking of which, how's that going?"

"I'm working on it" Troy lied convincingly

"Okay, if you say so" Sharpay as she started drawing on her sketchpad.

Troy stared at her for quite sometime and said "Speaking of your perfect guy, I need to prepare you as well"

"Excuse me?" Sharpay asked with a creased eyebrow

"Now what I'm about to say, please don't take this the wrong way, okay?" Troy pleaded

Sharpay nodded and urged Troy to continue

"What I mean is that if we're going to find your 'perfect' guy, you also need to be perfect for that guy, know what we 'actually' are, what we want and what we need" Troy explained

They sat in silence as Sharpay tried to comprehend what Troy was saying. Sharpay then nodded slowly and then said "So how do you suggest I prepare?"

Troy grinned mischievously and said "I think I have an idea"

*********************************

_What is this I'm feeling?_

_I just can't explain_

_When you're near_

_I'm just not the same_

_I tried to hide it, tried not to show it_

_It's crazy, how could it be?_

"Oh come on Troy, you can run faster than that!" Sharpay taunted as they jogged around the golf course.

Troy rolled his eyes, picked up his speed and overtook Sharpay.

Sharpay doubled her speed and suddenly jumped on Troy's back. Good thing, she was light and so Troy quickly regained his stance.

"God, you're heavy!" Troy jokingly complained

"I am not. You're just weak" Sharpay retaliated

"Is that so? We shall see" Troy said as he ran faster. Sharpay grabbed onto Troy's should a little tighter and squealed.

*********************************

_I've fallen for you_

_Finally my heart gave in_

_And I'm falling in love_

_I finally know how it feels _

"You know the saying 'one way to a guy's heart is through his stomach'?" Troy asked as he pushed the grocery cart and followed Sharpay around the grocery. They were at K-Mart doing some groceries for Lucy, Troy's mom.

"So what are you saying? I put food out and the guys will be swarming my way?" Sharpay teased as she placed grocery items on the cart one after the other without even looking at the items. Troy, on the other hand, kept placing the items back on the shelf.

Troy rolled his eyes and said "That's exactly what I mean. In order for you to really understand what a guys is, you have to know first what they want. For example, it's human nature for a guy to want and like food and so…"

Sharpay suddenly stopped and interrupted "I get it. I get it...Okay I don't get it. How do I exactly what you're saying?"

"Well the best way I can think of is learning how to cook" Troy suggested

Sharpay thought it was a good joke and instantly laughed at Troy's suggestion but stopped seconds after when she noticed Troy's serious look. "You're serious?" she asked

Troy nodded and said "Learning how to cook is the simplest and easiest way to a man's heart"

"Okay. Why would I slave over a hot stove cooking something, when there are a lot of fast foods out there? One call and in less than an hour, you have your food" Sharpay sarcastically said and walked away.

Troy sighed exasperatedly, shook his head and followed Sharpay.

_When you said hello_

_I looked in your eyes_

_Suddenly I felt good inside_

_Is this really happening?_

_Or am I just dreaming?_

_I guess it's true_

_I can't believe_

*********************************

_I've fallen for you_

_Finally my heart gave in_

_And I'm falling in love_

_I finally know how it feels _

_So this is love_

"Tada!" Troy announced as he entered the kitchen wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron while Sharpay stood there in the middle of the Bolton's kitchen with her mouth slightly agape.

"What?" Troy asked

"I can't believe you have one of those" Sharpay answered and pointed at the apron

"Hey, it's not mine. It's my dad's" Troy defended

"If you say so… so what do we do first?" Sharpay said

Troy rolled his eyes one more time that weekend and began "Well, we'll start with baking…"

All throughout the afternoon, Troy taught Sharpay – at least he tried to teach Sharpay - how to bake. They were in the middle of mixing flour and eggs for the second batch of cookies they were baking when Sharpay flicked flour at Troy's face.

Troy, with his eyes wide open, shocked and asked "Why did you do that?"

Sharpay shrugged and flicked more flour in Troy's direction. Troy, on the other hand, grabbed a handful of flour and threw it on Sharpay's face.

Troy tried his best not to laugh at a flour-covered Sharpay but failed miserably and laughed so hard.

Sharpay felt offended and wanted to get back at Troy, grabbed the bag of flour and dumped the contents on Troy's head.

"You're so going to regret that" Troy jokingly taunted as Sharpay screamed and ran off laughing.

They ran thru the entire house screaming and laughing until Troy eventually caught up with her in the living room. He grabbed her by the waist and circled her around, making Sharpay dizzy.

After 3 hours of baking, goofing off and 2 batches of cookies, Troy and a crying Sharpay sat in the dining room.

"What did I do wrong? (sobs) I did everything (sobs) you asked me to (sobs). You told me to pre-heat the oven (sobs) to 350 degrees and I did (sobs) I even burned my hand (sobs) because of it" Sharpay said in between her sobs

"I know. You did everything right and it tastes well. But maybe, just maybe you put a little too much baking soda…" Troy consoled her and grabbed a cookie

"That's why…" he said as he struggled to bite down on the cookie "…it's like a rock"

Sharpay pouted, grabbed the cookie from Troy and took a bite. She also struggled to bite down on the cookie and was only successful in breaking off a piece when her head accidentally hit Troy's head.

They were both stunned to say anything at first but after a few seconds, both were laughing their heads off.

_Doesn't matter where I am_

_Thoughts of you still linger in my mind_

_No matter what time of day_

_I've really, really fallen for you_

*********************************

_I've fallen for you_

_Finally my heart gave in_

_And I'm falling in love_

_I finally know how it feels_

"With all the dos and don'ts that you obviously know, how come you're not yet married?" Sharpay asked as she and Troy sat on top of Troy's car. They were parked under the stars by the outskirts of Albuquerque Lake. It already 2 in the morning but since it was their last day in Albuquerque, they wanted to make the most of it.

Troy was playing with his camera, suddenly stopped and looked at her as he tried to come up with an appropriate and less awkward answer. He looked away and said "I don't I guess haven't found the right one"

"Oh come on Troy, we both know that that answer is bullshit. We live in New York and you're one of the most eligible bachelors in that state and you're telling me you haven't found you're 'perfect' girl?" Sharpay ranted

"Well, let's just say that I'm not really looking at the moment" Troy simply answered and silently prayed that Sharpay would just drop the topic.

"Yeah, whatever" Sharpay simply said as she leaned back comfortably on Troy's windshield and used her left arm as a pillow, her eyes already half-close.

Troy sighed. "I just don't feel like settling down at the moment. I mean I'm only 26 years old, I'm still young, I still have a lot to learn, lots of places to go and lots of people to see and meet. I just don't want to be tied down"

He waited for Sharpay to react but after a couple of seconds of silence, none. He turned around to see Sharpay peacefully asleep. He smiled and focused the camera on her.

_I've fallen for you_

_Finally my heart gave in_

_And I'm falling in love_

_I finally know how it feels_

He put the camera down and whispered to himself "This is the reason why I'm not yet married. You are the reason, Payday"

_So this is love_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so how was it? Is it good? Is it bad? Did you get confused? Please, please, please let me know what you think and leave me a REVIEW xoxo Annie**

**P.S. I am rather sad that I only got a couple of reviews for the last chapter and so I was kind of to get more reviews – again, just hoping :-)**

**P.S.S. Those in italicized are lyrics to the song 'Fallen For You' by Toni Gonzaga.**


	12. A Kiss and A Hic

**A/N: First of all, I am sorry for the long update. Second, I wish everybody had an awesome first week back in school. Third, I seriously hope that you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this.**

**I do not own HSM**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – A kiss and a hic**

_Two weeks after…_

It was Taylor and Chad's turn to visit the gang in New York for a week. Since Taylor's family is a bit conservative and so Taylor opted to stay at Sharpay's while Chad stayed at Troy's.

"So you and Troy have been pretty cozy the other weekend, are you two thinking of getting back together?" Taylor inquired as she and Sharpay eat their breakfast, courtesy of course of Taylor

"We're just getting along really well the past couple of months and there are definitely no plans of getting back together" Sharpay blatantly said

Taylor raised her hands up and said "Fine. I rest my case"

Sharpay nodded as both girls ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence. After a couple of minutes, Taylor said "So what's our agenda for today?"

"Well, we're shooting some pictures for the magazine today while Martha and Zeke will pick up Kelsi and Jason at the airport and then all of us will meet at Ryan's place for dinner" Sharpay said in one winded breath.

"I still can't believe that you're going to be on the cover of Hamptons Magazine!" Taylor exclaimed

"I know" Sharpay said contentedly

"Speaking of your 'dream wedding', who's going to be the fake groom? Is it Troy?" Taylor asked

"I… don't… know and Troy can't be the groom because he is the photographer, remember?" Sharpay carefully said as this sudden realization hit her. She and Troy haven't discussed this area of the photo shoot.

"_Although, I wouldn't really mind if Troy would fill in for the groom spot"_ she thought

Taylor was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Sharpay stood up, ran towards the door and look through the peep-hole.

It was Troy and Chad.

She opened the door and greeted the two boys.

"So are you ready for your 'wedding'?" Troy asked smugly

*********************************

The photo shoot was awesome – to say the least. Sharpay wore a pink chiffon fully beaded bodice and sunburst pleated skirt paired with a tiara.

"_She looked like a princess" _Troy thought when he saw Sharpay stepped out of her dressing tent.

Sharpay brought up the 'groom' issue and much to Troy's surprise, he really hadn't thought about that aspect of the dream wedding. To be honest, Troy doesn't want to get anybody to play Sharpay's groom and instead he wants to do it himself – of course, he can't since he's the photographer.

Sharpay's whole idea for the dream wedding was by the beach and since both of them were on a tight schedule with work and Taylor and Chad's wedding, Troy opted to do a staggered photo shoot and today they were at Central Park doing the 'bride' shots.

"Hello? Earth to Troy? Are you still there?" Sharpay asked as she waved her hands in front of Troy's face.

Troy snapped out of his reverie and said "Yeah, sorry, just spaced out a little."

"Yeah, I'll say" Sharpay said sarcastically

Troy laughed coyly and said "About the 'groom' thing, can I get back at you on that?"

"No problem. Now I'm going to go and change. We only have an hour before we need to meet the gang at Ryan's" Sharpay said as one of her assistants helped her put her robe on and started walking towards her waiting car.

"Hey Sharpay" Troy called out and ran after her.

Sharpay stopped and looked back at Troy "Yeah?" she said

"I just want to say that… that…" Troy tentatively began

"Yes?" Sharpay said as she urged Troy to continue

"I just want to say that you look really beautiful in your wedding gown" Troy said sincerely

Sharpay smiled, instinctively hugged Troy and said "Thank you, Troy, that means a lot coming from you"

Troy smiled and for a couple of seconds, it seemed that both of them got lost in each other's arms.

The sound of a ringing phone brought both Troy and Sharpay back to reality.

"I should probably get going. I'll see you later" Sharpay said as she slowly backed up from Troy's grasps and started walking towards her car.

"Yeah, later" Troy said, stuffing his hand inside his jeans' pockets.

*********************************

_That night at Ryan's place…_

The gang arrived at Ryan's place a little after 6 PM, just in time as Maggie settled a plate of macaroni and cheese on the dining table. Dinner was really fun that night as everyone got to unwind and catch up for hours but Sharpay can't help to notice the strange look that both Ryan and Maggie are giving to each other plus the sort-of giant diamond ring on Maggie's hand

"Okay so what's with the looks?" Sharpay said as she ate a spoonful of strawberry ice cream.

The whole gang stopped and eyed both Ryan and Maggie.

"Thanks Payday" Ryan sarcastically said

Sharpay grinned and retorted "You're welcome and congratulations"

The gang excluding Ryan, Maggie and Sharpay creased their eyebrows in confusion. "What are we missing?" Taylor asked

"Damn twin telepathy" Ryan muttered under his breath and then turned to Maggie as he squeezed her hand and asked "Ready?"

Maggie smiled nervously and nodded as Ryan turned back to the gang and began "So we know that this is supposed to be Taylor and Chad's moment…"

"…but we just can't help it and so last night…" Maggie followed

"…last night, I proposed to Maggie…" Ryan continued

"…and I said yes" Maggie said as she pressed her forehead on Ryan's.

Cheers erupted in the room as the gang congratulated the happy couple. Of course, Sharpay congratulated her brother and her soon-to-be sister-in-law but she can't help feeling jealous of them. Along with Kelsi, Taylor and Martha, they admired the beautiful engagement ring that was sitting on Maggie's right hand.

Troy saw this and suggested "Okay, who's ready for a sing-along?"

Sharpay smiled and quickly snatched the microphone on his hands.

*********************************

Two hours after, the gang parted ways. Kelsi and Jason grabbed a cab as they just rented a hotel room for their stay. Martha and Zeke decided to do a late-night walk in the park. Taylor and Chad were saying goodbye to one another while Troy and Sharpay danced and sang happily.

"Everybody now, to the left, to the right, to the left" Troy sang as he swayed a giggling Sharpay from left to right. Troy suddenly spun her around making Sharpay squealed even louder.

"Hey lovebirds, we're off to bed" Ryan shouted as he and Maggie went back up to the apartment.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, still in Troy's arms and yelled back "We're not lovebirds"

"To the left, to the right… Come on, sing with me Sharpay" Troy continued singing

Sharpay was about to say something when she heard two cars honked.

"Payday!" "Troy!" Taylor and Chad yelled. Sharpay looked to the left while Troy looked towards his right and saw that their friends were standing in front their respective cars.

"Payday, let's go. I have a spa appointment tomorrow at 8AM and I don't want to look blotchy" Taylor continued

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Sharpay answered back

"Troy, come on. I want to catch the replay of the Lakers game" Chad whined

Troy reached for the car keys in his pockets and tossed it to Chad "Start the car. I'll be there in a while" Troy said

Troy and Sharpay turned to look at each other at the same time and said "Hey, I better get going…" "I have to go…"

SMACK!

For what it seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a fraction of a second, Troy's lips crushed suddenly on Sharpay's lips.

They pulled back instantly and stared at each other with eyes wide open as it took both of them a couple of seconds to comprehend what just happened. The honk of Troy's car broke the couple's stare on each other.

"So… uhmm… I have to go" Sharpay nervously said as she stepped out of Troy's embrace

Troy retracted his hands and stuffed them on his pockets. "Yeah, so I'll call you tomorrow?" he asked tentatively

"Yeah" Sharpay answered

"See you" Troy said as he walked slowly back to his car

"See you" Sharpay said barely above whisper and turned around.

She was about to walk towards her car when suddenly *hic*. She creased her eyebrows, confused with what just happen. Did she just *hic*?

"_Oh _*hic* _shit"_ Sharpay thought and then hurriedly walked to her car

The moment she sat on the driver's seat, Taylor said "So you two are getting back together?"

Sharpay glared at Taylor before putting her car in drive and drove off.

*********************************

_Much later that night with Troy…_

Troy was lying on his bed, tossing and turning – he was obviously having a bad dream.

*********************************

_Troy opened his eyes to a mass of blond hair in his face. He smiled knowing that Sharpay was just right beside him and slightly propped himself to gaze at her beautiful face. However moments later, her beautiful face slowly aged as fine lines started to appear. Troy's eyes widened in shock as Sharpay started to look 30 years older…_

_40 years…_

_50 years…_

_60 years old…_

_Troy screamed_

*********************************

He abruptly sat up on his bed; beads of sweat ran through his face.

"It was only a dream. It was only a dream" Troy chanted as he wiped his face clean and laid down on his bed again.

He closed his eyes as he hoped to get that horrible thought out of his head.

*********************************

_Troy heard children playing and laughing on the background but he could not see anything amidst the huge pile of folder in front of him._

"_Honey?" he heard someone said. He knew that voice all too well_

"_Honey, some more bills arrived today" the voice continued._

_Troy stood up and saw something that made his eyes bulged out of its sockets. He saw a slightly overweight Sharpay, holding a pile of bills._

"_Here you go, hon" Sharpay said as she dumped the bills on top of Troy's head, making Troy screamed_

*********************************

For the second time that night, Troy shot up from his bed and said "This is not good"

He hastily grabbed his phone from the side table and quickly dialed a number. It took three rings before the person on the other end of the line answered. "Hello? I need your help" Troy said

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Did you get confuse with the whole dream sequence thing? Please, please, please let me know what you guys think and don't forget to leave me a REVIEW xoxo Anne**

**P.S. I would like to thank the following for giving me awesome reviews for the last chapters: Anne Bell, oXoMidnightSunoXo, gossipgirlfan101, Troypay Fan, troypay4eternity, Flowerfairies, ZashelyTroypaylove14 and 62toasters62.**


	13. Yet Another Blind Date

**A/N: So here goes the next chapter and I seriously hope you guys like it.**

**I do not HSM**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Yet Another Blind Date**

_Two weeks after…_

Two weeks after the inevitable kiss that Troy and Sharpay had, neither of them has spoken to each other. No texts, no calls, no nothing.

Sharpay can't help but to feel somewhat disappointed at Troy for deserting her yet again. She didn't know if it was Troy's fear of commitments that have him running every time they are about to be something. In order to forget, she did what she does best create wedding gown masterpieces.

Troy, on the other hand, was also trying to drown himself in work and the gang was also beginning to worry. He didn't know why he hadn't call Sharpay for the past two weeks and he was pretty sure it wasn't because of the dream.

"So why am I running away from the one thing that actually made sense in my life?" Troy muttered to himself as he jogged around Central Park.

As for the gang, it was great to see that Troy and Sharpay were finally getting along after all these years. But then again, this is Troy and Sharpay were talking about so everything is very unpredictable and with Taylor and Chad's coming up in a week's time, everyone seemed to be in full panic-stressed mode especially Sharpay.

*********************************

_That afternoon at Martha and Zeke's place…_

"_So they're not talking… again?"_ Kelsi asked. The girls minus Sharpay were having their weekly 3-way call party and this month's topic – Troy and Sharpay.

"Apparently not and I don't get. After Ryan's party two weeks ago, they were dancing and singing and then now, it seemed like they're back to square one. Does anybody know what happened?" Martha ranted

"_She still hasn't told you guys huh?"_ Taylor asked tentatively deciding if she was going to tell Kelsi and Martha what she saw that night

"_What are you talking about Tay?" _Kelsi asked

"Yeah, spill it out Tay" Martha playfully threatened

"_Okay. Okay. I'll tell… Well you see after the dinner, when we're all saying goodbye, something happened between Troy and Sharpay?" _Taylor narrated

"OMG. What happened? Did Sharpay slap Troy?" Martha asked

"_Or did Troy slap Sharpay?" _Kelsi followed

"_No. No. Nothing like that. Why would guys even think that? Is this what being married does to you cause if it is then I'm calling off the wedding ASAP" _Taylor teased, making Kelsi and Martha laughed

"Okay, if it's not that then what happened?" Martha asked trying to shift back to their topic

"_Well after you guys left, Troy and Sharpay were still dancing and singing…" _Taylor began

"_Typical of them" _Kelsi interjected

"I know having fun without us" Martha concurred

Taylor rolled her eyes and said _"Will you guys let me finish?"_

"_Sorry about that, please continue" _Kelsi said

"_As I was saying, Troy and Sharpay were still dancing and singing and then they kissed" _Taylor said excitedly

"What?!" Martha gasped

"_They kissed?"_ Kelsi shrieked

"_Uh huh" _Taylor concurred

"So that's why they've been acting so weird the past couple of weeks" Martha muttered

"_I don't get it, it was just kiss. Was it really that bad for them not to talk to each other?" _Kelsi questioned

"_I don't think it's because of the kiss but more of what happened after" _Taylor informed her friends

"Well, what happened?" Martha said, a little impatiently

"_Sharpay had the hiccups" _Taylor said as a matter of fact

"_OMG! Hiccups? That means…" _Kelsi began

"…_that means Payday is…" _Taylor continued

"…Payday is still in love with him" Martha exclaimed

"Who's still in love with whom?" Zeke interrupted as he entered their kitchen

Martha turned to her husband and mouthed "I'll tell you later".

Zeke nodded and said "Okay but if you're talking about Troy and Sharpay, you don't have to worry because Troy is still very much in love with her"

Martha's eyes doubled in size as she grasped Zeke's comment, yelled "Hold it. Step back. Spill" and then hit the speaker button on her phone and said "Girls, I think you need to hear this"

She then turned back to Zeke and said "Tell them what you just told me". Zeke groaned as Martha stared at him sternly

*********************************

_Two days after…_

"Martha, I don't think this is the best time for me to go on another blind date. Remember what happened the last time? Plus I have tons of things to do for Tay's wedding. Can we just do this some other time like say next, next, next, next, day…week…month… year?" Sharpay ranted on as she begged Martha not to set her up on yet another blind date.

"Okay. Okay, so I know the guy that I set you up turned out to be some sort of a freak…" Martha trailed off as she saw Sharpay's you-have-no-idea look and continued "…and I'm sorry for that. Thus to make up for screwing your first blind date courtesy of me, I will set you up on another and better blind date."

"Really? A better blind date, huh?" Sharpay questioned

"Yes and think of it this way, you don't have to go to Tay's wedding alone and be set up by Mrs. McKessie with every single guy she knows" Martha said with a little more emphasis. She very well knew how Sharpay hated being setup with every single guy there is during weddings.

Sharpay seemed to ponder Martha's proposition for a couple of seconds before nodding her head slowly. Martha saw this and excitedly said "Yes? Is that a yes?"

Sharpay nodded once more as Martha squealed in excitement and quickly enveloped Sharpay in a friendly hug. "Yes, I'll agree with this blind date but on one condition" Sharpay said

"Anything" Martha answered

"If this date turns out to be some weird that can't stop talking, eating, dancing, and singing or brings his mother along, you are never and I mean never set me up on a date ever again. Are we clear?" Sharpay threatened

"Perfectly and thank you, I promise you, you won't regret this" Martha said and then hastily left the room.

Sharpay laughed at one of her best friend and continued drawing on her sketchbook.

Two hours and a stomach grumble after, Sharpay was about to stand up from her desk when her mobile phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Troy. Her heart jumped in excitement but then quickly settled. She took a deep breath before answering the phone. "Look whose back from the dead?!" Sharpay answered sarcastically

"_Yeah, sorry about that, we've just been busy, you know, weddings left and right"_ Troy lied

"Weddings, my ass! Need I remind you that you're assistant is married to my assistant, so I basically knew you're schedule for the past two week and you mister were clearly avoiding me" Sharpay stated

"_Why Ms. Sharpay Evans were you spying on me?"_ Troy teased

"No I wasn't"

"_Yes you were"_

"No I wasn't"

"_Yes you were"_

"So why'd you call?" Sharpay asked ending their playful banter

"_I just wanted to know when will you be flying back to Albuquerque?"_

"Why? Are you flying back with me?"

"_I need to take pre-nuptial pictures and since you're the maid of honor for this wedding, I kind of need to take some of your pictures too and maybe"_

"Oh well, I might be flying in the day after tomorrow"

"_Why day after tomorrow?"_

"Martha wants to set me up on yet another blind date"

"_Hey I thought I was going to do that?"_

"Well, you're way past your deadline mister plus Martha promised me that my date is not going to be some freak of nature"

"_Yeah, good luck with that"_

"Look as much as I enjoy our little chat, I have to go"

"_Why?"_

"Because unlike you, I have a social life. Bye Troy"

"_Bye Pay"_

*********************************

_The day of the blind date…_

"This is such a bad idea" Sharpay muttered as she entered Martha's car. Instead of her blind date picking her up, Martha was assigned to bring her down to Babbo's making Sharpay more curious about this mystery guy.

"Just trust me on this okay?" Martha pleaded as she stepped on the pedal and drove off towards the restaurant.

Five minutes later, Martha's car was parked just outside Babbo's. "Get out" Martha playfully snapped

"Excuse me?" Sharpay retorted

"Just get your butt of my car and go inside. Trust me, you're not going to regret it" Martha said sincerely

Sharpay rolled her eyes and said "Fine but if this guy turns out to be some weirdo, I'll castrate your husband"

"Duly noted. Now get your butt in there" Martha said, finality traced in her voice.

"I hate my influence on you" Sharpay sarcastically said as she stepped down Martha's car and walked inside the restaurant.

One thing Sharpay noticed when she entered was the – how do we say this - the lack of customers and for a Wednesday night that was pretty hard to believe. There were only two couples eating and they were as it seemed half way through their dessert.

Another thing that Sharpay noticed was the string quartet, which also started playing the moment she stepped inside, located near the back of the restaurant and they were playing a very familiar tune.

Sharpay looked around trying to find somebody who seemed to be out on a blind date but there was none. Several seconds later, Sharpay saw a very familiar set of eyes – a very, very familiar set of aqua blue eyes staring at her from across the room. She couldn't help but stared back and for a moment, it seemed that the world around them melted and they were the only two people left on earth.

The sudden movement around them caused Sharpay to break her stare. The two couples who were enjoying their dessert a while ago were already leaving. Sharpay found that weird but decided not to say anything. A few more seconds later, Sharpay heard drum beats – at least that's what she thought.

"_Tuk-toko-tok-tuk-toko-tok-tuk-toko-toko-tok-tuk-toko-tok-tuk-toko-tok-tuk-toko-toko-tok" _

With a creased eyebrow, Sharpay searched the entire restaurant for something or someone that can logically explain what she just heard. She looked to the left and then to the right and then downward to her heart.

"_That can't be my heartbeat, can it?"_ Sharpay thought.

She looked back up to meet those blue eyes and saw that he was standing only a few feet from her.

"Troy" Sharpay said barely above whisper

"Pay" Troy whispered back

"So are you…" Sharpay began

"…your blind date?" Troy finished

Sharpay nodded as Troy gave her an earnest and heartfelt smile and held out his hands.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so how was it? Did you like the ending? I know I did but then again I'm the writer so I am supposed to like it. I'll write Troy's side of how he ended up as Sharpay's blind date, so better watch out for it.**

**Again, let me know what you guys think and click that little REVIEW button below xoxo Anne**


	14. Friends and Lovers

**A/N: Okay just a little warning this chapter has a lot of Troypay fluff. Enjoy! xoxo**

**I do not own HSM**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Friends and Lovers**

"So are you?" Sharpay asked once again before nervously placing her hand on Troy's.

Troy smiled wryly, squeezed Sharpay's hand and said "Technically, no"

"Oh" Sharpay said, disappointment written all over her face as Troy guided her to the beautifully arranged table at the center of the restaurant.

"But I'm here with you" Troy said confidently

Sharpay nodded and took a seat. "So what happened to my date?

"Well…" Troy began.

*********************************

_A day earlier…_

_After talking to Sharpay, Troy called in Zeke._

"_You called?" Zeke asked as he entered Troy's office._

"_Off mode" Troy said, which signaled Zeke that what they were about to talk about was something not work related._

"_Okay. What's this about?" Zeke asked in confusion and took a seat in front of Troy's table_

"_Uhm…" Troy began but immediately trailed off as uneasiness took over him. _

_Zeke looked at Troy expectedly and instantly knew exactly who Troy wants to talk about. _

"_Uhmm…let's say in some alternative universe that… I am supposed to fish some information out of you about…." Troy trailed off once more, obviously not knowing how to tell Zeke what he wanted_

"_Fish information about Pay?" Zeke finished_

_Troy nodded eagerly_

_Zeke grinned and continued "Okay. What do you want to know?"_

"_She mentioned that Martha aka your wife is setting her up on another blind date" Troy tentatively said_

"_Go on" Zeke encouraged_

"_WellIwasjustwonderingifthereisanywaythatIcouldbePay'sdate?" Troy quickly muttered but fortunately for him, Zeke caught on. _

_Zeke smiled but remained quiet, which made Troy more anxious than before. He knew that Troy would be coming to his senses sooner or later and thank heavens, it was sooner. "Done" Zeke said as he stood up and started his way towards the door._

"_Done?" Troy asked_

"_Done. Just make sure that you actually show up this time" Zeke pleaded as he whipped his phone out and called his wife._

"_That won't happen again" Troy said to himself and grabbed the gang's photo. _

*********************************

_Back at the restaurant…_

Sharpay was speechless when Troy told her what happened. She felt happy and confused at the same time. Happy that she was not with some guy she barely knew. Confused as to why Troy was doing all of this. In reality, Sharpay still loved Troy but the pain that he caused him 7 years ago was too much for her to handle and for her to think a hundred times before starting anything with him again.

"That's very sweet of you Troy but I just have one question" Sharpay trailed off while Troy nodded, urging her to continue.

"Why?" Sharpay continued

Troy creased his eyebrow in confusion and asked "Why what?"

"Why are you doing all of these?" Sharpay specified

Taken aback, Troy sat there in silence and thought of an answer. "Oh… I guess because…I-I-I miss you. I miss all the times we spent together, the fun we used to have as best friends and as a… couple" Troy honestly confessed

After Troy's heartfelt confession, it was now Sharpay's turn to be quiet. A dozen and one thoughts ran through her mind. _"What game is he playing at?" _she thought as she unconsciously twirled her hair in between her fingers.

Sensing Sharpay's doubt, Troy added "I'm not playing any games. I'm simply telling… I'm simply telling the truth"

"Why just now?" Sharpay said when she found her voice.

"I don't know. Look, I know this… everything is very hard to believe especially after 7 years but you've got to believe me, please?" Troy admitted as he reached for Sharpay's hand from across the table, enclosing her hand in his.

Sharpay stared at their hands, nodded and said "I want to believe you but…"

"But what?" Troy asked and squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"But I don't know if I can do this… if I can do… us… again" Sharpay nervously said and then stood up from her chair, heading towards the door.

Troy felt like the world just crush on his shoulders but he expected this kind of reaction from her. He hastily went to her and reasoned "Look, I know you're scared. I am too but will you please give me a chance, just one chance to prove to you that us… we are worth taking the chance… again."

Sharpay just stared at Troy. She really wanted to believe him but the pain from the past was too hard to forget.

"Tell me when we kissed a couple of weeks back, didn't you feel anything?" Troy questioned, fully aware that they felt something when they accidentally kissed that night.

Sharpay's voice was caught in her throat. She wanted to say yes but can't find her voice and so she just nodded.

"See? There's still a chance for us. Just give me a chance, please Pay?" Troy pleaded

Sharpay's eyes shot up as she was now directly looking at Troy. "_Did he just call me Pay?_" she thought. She felt something tugged her from the inside.

"I know this weekend at Taylor and Chad's wedding. We can be each other's plus one" Troy suggested

"I don't know Troy…" Sharpay began

"Come on, it's a logical choice. We'll both be busy during the wedding that it'd be stupid to bring other people. Plus spending time together might do us some good" Troy hopefully suggested

Sharpay thought about it and said "I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea"

"So what do you say?" Troy hopefully asked

Sharpay stared at Troy, slowly nodded and said "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea"

*********************************

_Chad and Taylor's wedding_

The wedding ceremony was glorious. The reception area was heaven. The food was superb. Everything turned out how exactly Chad and Taylor envisioned their wedding day including seeing Troy and Sharpay together.

Chad and Taylor were sitting at the presidential table together with their parents and principal sponsors as the rest of the guests danced around. Taylor was talking to her mother when Chad nudged her and nodded towards their friends.

Taylor smiled heavenly at their friends and said "I just wish they can see how perfect they are for each other"

"Oh they know they're perfect for each other but both of them are just too stubborn to admit it to themselves" Chad answered

"Remind me again why did we keep them as friends?" Taylor joked

"To get some very friendly discounts for our wedding" Chad said

Taylor nodded and said "Yeah, you're right but now that the wedding is over, can we dump them already?"

"Yeah, we can but after we settled all the bills" Chad continued as he pressed his forehead on Taylor's as the newlyweds grinned from ear to ear.

"But joking aside, do you think there is anything we can do for them? I mean they have done so much for us and not just because of the wedding" Taylor said

"I agree but what can we possibly do now that we haven't done within the last 7 years? Lock them in a room? Have one of the gang get married because I don't think that ..." Chad asked

Taylor zoned out as she stared at her friends on the dance floor. She smiled seeing how Troy's arms were securely around Sharpay's waist while her arms where comfortably around her neck. They were slow dancing at the middle of the dance floor even though 'I Got A Feeling' by the Black Eyed Peas was playing. Sharpay just laughed at something Troy just said before placing her head on the crook of Troy's neck.

"I don't think we need to interfere anymore" Taylor interrupted Chad

Chad creased his eyebrows in confusion and asked "Huh?"

Taylor chuckled, grabbed her husband by the his jaws and turned him towards Troy and Sharpay and said "I don't think they need us to interfere"

Chad smiled at their friends and then turned back to Taylor, smirking "I have a plan"

"What?" It was Taylor's turn to be confused

Chad leaned in and whispered his plan in Taylor's ear.

*********************************

_With Kelsi and Jason…_

"How many cakes have you had?" Kelsi asked Jason as he ate a spoonful of the cake

"I don't know" Jason said in between chewing.

Kelsi rolled her eyes and looked around. Since she just gave birth, she wasn't allowed to be on her feet for long periods of time. Her eyes wandered over the dance floor and stopped when she saw two very familiar figures in each other's arms.

She sighed and smiled at the couple.

"They are really meant for each other" Jason said, snapping Kelsi out of her thoughts.

Kelsi looked at her husband, who had icing on his upper lips and laughed softly "I love you" Kelsi said as she leaned in and kiss the icing off of Jason.

*********************************

_With Ryan and Maggie…_

"Ryan, come on dance with me" Maggie pleaded as her husband looked at her crazily

"Mags, we already danced for 10 straight songs. Can we just take a rest? Please?" Ryan pleaded. He loved dancing with his wife but right now his feet were killing him.

"Would you look at that?" Maggie said as she was staring at something or someone at the dance floor.

Ryan followed her eyes and saw his sister and his friend on the dance floor. He smiled, looked at his wife and then suddenly his feet didn't hurt anymore. Ryan stood up and extended a hang towards his wife and said "Would you like to dance again Mrs. Evans?"

Maggie smiled, took Ryan's hand and said "I would love to Mr. Evans"

*********************************

_With Zeke and Martha…_

"Zeke, it's already the reception. Can just ask someone to take pictures instead so that we can enjoy the party?" Martha complained.

"Fine. Give me two minutes" Zeke gave in and called one of their staff. He quickly gave instructions and went to his wife. He found her staring at Troy and Sharpay and said "We did a good a job on that one Mrs. Baylor"

"We did, Mr. Baylor" Martha answered back

"Let's dance?" Zeke asked

"Let's" Martha said as she stood up and went to the dance floor.

*********************************

_With Troy and Sharpay…_

"Oh my god, I can't believe I almost tripped during the entrance" Sharpay said, recalling her small incident when she walked down the aisle.

"Nobody saw that" Troy said

Sharpay gave him a knowing look, which urged Troy to continue "Okay, well I saw it but you can barely tell that you 'almost' trip"

They stared at each other, smiling. "I'm having a lot of fun, Troy. I'm glad we did this" Sharpay admitted

"Me too" Troy said as he leaned in and kissed Sharpay on the forehead. He closed his eyes and kissed her a little longer than he should have. At the contact of Troy's lips on her forehead, Sharpay closed her eyes and savored how good all of this felt.

When Troy pulled back, Sharpay placed her head comfortably on the crook of Troy's neck and whispered "I'm happy"

Troy smiled and stroked Sharpay's back.

"Are they all staring?" Sharpay asked

"Yup" Troy said plainly and then nervously asked "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all" Sharpay answered barely above whisper

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know? Please?**

**So first of, I am very sorry for the long wait. I've just been busy with stuff plus now I realize it's hard to write three stories at the same time. Second, I would like to thank the following for the awesome reviews I got for the previous chapter: oxoMidnightSunoxo, troypay4eternity, DWTSfanatic, ZashleyTroypaylove14, Anne Belle, xXchanny-zashleyXx and flowerfaries. Lastly, I know this is cheap advertising but hey I got to do it. For those who haven't read my other fics "And I Love You So" and "My Big Love" (co-written with troypay4eternity) – read it if you have time and let me (or us) know what you think xoxo Anne**

**P.S. I'm so close to reaching a hundred reviews for this story, so can you please make my day and help me with this goal by clicking the REVIEW button below **


	15. Got to Believe

**A/N: Okay so first of all, I would like to apologize for not updating this chapter sooner – I've just been busy with stuff left and right. Second, in every attempt to post this chapter as soon as possible, I didn't have enough time to proofread, which leads me to number 3, I am very sorry for any errors that you might see in this chapter. **

**I do not own HSM**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Got to Believe**

"Okay it's now time for the garter toss. May I request for Chad and Taylor to go to the dance floor so we can get started" the emcee announced as the guests started whistling and teasing while Chad and Taylor made their way towards the middle of the dance floor.

Taylor sat on the awaiting while Chad stood behind his wife waiting for the next instruction from the emcee.

"Now before we proceed, Chad would graciously take the garter off Taylor's right leg" the emcee said as more whistling and teasing was heard from the crowd

Chad kneeled in front of Taylor and mischievously grinned from ear to ear. He reached underneath Taylor's wedding gown and slowly slid the garter off her legs making her giggle more. Once Chad had the garter off, he ringed it around his pointer finger gaining more cheers from the guests.

"Good. Now I would like to request all our fine eligible bachelors to gather on the right side of the dance floor" the emcee requested

Ryan and Jason looked at each other and then eyed Troy who was standing beside Sharpay by the dessert table. Troy tried to protest but the combined strength and effort of Ryan and Jason proved to be too much for him.

The emcee waited until all single men were on the dance floor and then turned to Chad "Okay, so Chad it's time to toss that garter. On the count of three. One, two, three"

Chad tossed the garter directly at Troy, who thanks to his quick reflexes caught it flawlessly with one hand. The other guests clapped while the other bachelors patted Troy on the back.

"Well it looks like the best man will quickly follow in his best friend's foot steps and get married soon" the emcee joked, earning laughs and giggles from the other guests.

Troy smiled politely and walked over to Chad and Taylor. "Way to go, Chad" Troy retorted sarcastically.

"Now that you have seen who caught the garter, I would like to request for all the single ladies to…" the emcee trailed off as Taylor whispered something in her ear. The emcee cleared her throat and continued "Okay so for the bouquet throw, we're going to do something a little different. Mrs. Danforth, please do the honors" the emcee gestured

Taylor nodded and started to walk around the reception area, stopping at every single lady she knows.

"Where the heck is Taylor going?" Troy whispered. Simply put, he doesn't want to put the garter on just anybody's leg.

Chad shrugged and just continued watching his wife walked around the room. Taylor walked by Sharpay, who sighed a relief and then after a couple of seconds, Taylor took a step back and suddenly tossed the bouquet on Sharpay's lap.

Sharpay was startled and almost threw the bouquet back at Taylor, who was already grinning ear to ear and was walking back to her husband and Troy. She glared at the newlyweds and made a mental note to herself to kill them later.

"Well, well this is interesting, the maid of honor and the best man. Sharpay would you please step on the dance floor." The emcee guided as he placed a chair on the center and gestured Sharpay to sit.

Sharpay, who was clutching the bouquet in her hands, sat down and looked helplessly at her friends. Meanwhile, Troy, with the garter on hand, walked by Sharpay side and whispered "They planned this"

"I know. This had Taylor and Chad written all over it" Sharpay answered back under her breath

"Already made a note to kill them later" Troy said

"I'm going to do that. You can just charge them a whole lot for your services instead" Sharpay suggested, smirking.

"Now Troy, you need to put the garter on Sharpay's left leg" the emcee instructed.

Troy swallowed a little more loudly than he intended to and slowly moved in front of Sharpay and kneeled before her. He cautiously lifted her leg up and slid the garter on, receiving more whistles, giggles, cheers and applause from the crowd especially from the gang and their parents.

Sharpay blushed immensely when she felt Troy's touch on her thighs. When the garter reached its destination, Troy immediately go up and stood by Sharpay's side.

"Okay, now I know both of you have been dancing together the entire night but as part of the wedding tradition and I know that Sharpay will agree with me on this. It's time for your first dance" the emcee said, coaxing the crowd to make more noises.

Sharpay glared at the emcee and made another mental note never to hire him again. She then eyed Troy, who was offering his hand. She nodded and graciously stood up from the chair as both of them walked towards the center of the dance floor. His arms went automatically around her waist while hers went around his neck as the music started to play in the background.

_Take me to your heart_

_Show me where to start_

_Let me play the part of your first love_

_All the stars aligned_

_Every wish is ours tonight my love_

_Pity those who wait_

_Trusting love to faith_

_Finding out too late that they've lost it_

_Never letting go_

_They will never know the ways of love_

"What happened to us?" Sharpay whispered

_Got to believe I magic_

_Tell me how two people find each other_

_In a world that's full of strangers_

_Got to believe in magic_

_Something's stronger than the moon above_

_Cause its magic when two people fall in love_

"I don't know Pay. I don't know. All I know is I still love you. I still need you. I want you back" Troy confessed in Sharpay's ear. He felt her tense up with his confession but eventually loosen up

_I may never know_

_Why I need you so_

_All I need to know is this feeling_

_Handle with it care_

_We were born to share this dream my love_

Hearing Troy's confession, Sharpay didn't know how to react. Like Troy, every moment that they spent together reignited all feelings she had for him. She knows she still love him – that's the reason why she buried herself with work and that's why she hadn't a decent relationship for the last 7 years ever since they broke up. Heck! She couldn't even believe they broke up in the first place. She learned from Martha a couple of days ago, Troy's side of the story about the break-up and couldn't believe that they have spent the last 7 years both single and alone because of some stupid misunderstanding and ego.

How stupid can they both get?

She sighed and decided to take the plunge by confessing her feelings too

_Got to believe I magic_

_Tell me how two people find each other_

_In a world that's full of strangers_

_Got to believe in magic_

_Something's stronger than the moon above_

_Cause its magic when two people fall in love_

"What do you say, Pay? Will you give me another chance?" Troy asked hopefully as he and Sharpay gently swayed side to side.

Sharpay stared directly into Troy's eyes, smiled shyly and nodded. "Honestly, I'm still in love with you and I'd really like to give us another try" Sharpay said

_Got to believe I magic_

_Tell me how two people find each other_

_In a world that's full of strangers_

_Got to believe in magic_

_Something's stronger than the moon above_

_Cause its magic when two people fall in love_

Troy's eyes grew double in size. He can't believe what she just said. "Can you repeat that?" he stuttered

"Which part?" Sharpay teased

"The part where you said…" Troy trailed off

Sharpay smiled and repeated "I. Am. Still. In. Love. You. Troy Bolton"

_Got to believe I magic_

_Tell me how two people find each other_

_In a world that's full of strangers_

_Got to believe in magic_

_Something's stronger than the moon above_

"Good" Troy said as he leaned down and captured her lips in his

_Cause its magic when two people fall in love_

*********************************

Taylor, who was watching Troy and Sharpay the entire time, nudged Chad when she saw Troy and Sharpay in lip locked.

"Told you it would worked" Chad said

"I never doubted you for a second, Mr. Danforth" Taylor said as she sat comfortably in Chad's embrace.

*********************************

The rest of wedding was a blur for Troy and Sharpay as all they can remember were the moments that they spent together. They felt good to be back in each other's arms after such a long time.

After Taylor and Chad bid their goodbyes to the other guests, the gang decided to make one final toasts for the newlyweds.

"Here's to Chad and Taylor…" Zeke began

"…may you both be happy…" Martha followed

"…and contented with each other" Ryan continued

"You truly are perfect for each other…" Maggie joined in

"…and always remember that no matter what happens…" Jason said

"…we will always be here for you" Kelsi added

"To Chad…" Troy put in

"…and Taylor" Sharpay finished

"To Chad and Taylor" the rest of the gang repeated as they toast their glasses together and drank their champagne.

After everybody finished drinking, Taylor cleared her throat and said "Thank you so much for being here with us tonight, we couldn't have done this without you. Heck! I wouldn't dream of having a wedding without all of you especially my best friend."

Taylor turned to Sharpay, gave her a hug and said in her ear "I am happy for you and Troy"

"Thanks" Sharpay replied

"Well, I hate to break this love fest going on but me and my wife really needs to go. We have a flight to catch" Chad said as he pulled his wife closer to him

"Yeah, yeah, we know. The honeymoon" Jason said as he rolled his eyes.

The gang joined in, laughing as they watched the newlyweds got into the waiting limousine and drove off. After the gang bid farewell, Martha, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and Maggie all turned to Troy and Sharpay.

"What?" Sharpay asked as Troy slightly let go of her hands

"Care to explain?" Martha said

Sharpay looked at Troy, who seemed to be thinking about it. "Not right now" Troy said definitely

The girls eyed each other, confused with what Troy just said while the boys, who were tired and exhausted from the festivities, shrugged it off. The gang said their goodbyes and called it a night.

*********************************

_Two weeks after…_

The next couple of weeks after the wedding, Troy and Sharpay were very different – different good, that is. Both of their employees noticed the sudden change in their bosses' actions and started talking about it.

For instance, when Troy isn't doing a wedding photo shoot, he would make some lame excuse and go to Central Park. Zeke snuck a glance of Troy's photos and saw that subject was all about love and relationships, from couples holding hands to the clouds forming a heart shape in the sky.

Meanwhile, Sharpay was either sketching beautiful wedding gowns and posting them all up in her office or was humming 'Got to Believe in Magic' – the song she and Troy danced to during Taylor and Chad's wedding.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Was it good or bad? Please let me know and click the REVIEW button below :) Also I was thinking that this story has more or less 5 chapters to go, what do you think?**

**I would like to say THANK YOU to the following: troypay4eternity, ZashleyTroypaylove14, xXchanny-zashleyXx, sarahjane, neila cross, and oXoMidnightSunoXo**


	16. Surpise

**A/N: First of all, I deeply apologized for not updating this story for the past 3 months. I just have been busy left and right… Anyway, here you go… and please don't forget to leave a REVIEW :) x.x Happy New Year x.x**

**I do not own HSM**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Surprises**

_Two months after_

"Do you think she'll like it?" Troy tentatively asked Zeke as thoroughly inspects a 15-carat diamond ring. Ever since Chad and Taylor's wedding, everything has been smooth between Troy and Sharpay. In the morning, Troy would go to Sharpay's to bring her breakfast and then he would walk with her to work. Lunchtime, it was Sharpay's turn to visit Troy and bring him a hearty lunch for a 'still-growing' boy (as Troy puts it). Dinner was more or less the same. They would playfully argue for 30 minutes where to eat and then Troy would eventually agree to go wherever Sharpay wanted to.

"She'll love it" Zeke said sarcastically

Troy eyed his friend, shook his head in disappointment and then went back in examining the 10 thousand dollar ring.

"Hey don't look at me like that. I warned you that I wasn't good at this" Zeke defended

"You're married guy. You're supposed to know these things" Troy retorted

"Hey! I got married in Vegas. Do the math" Zeke blurted

Troy rolled his eyes one more time, faced the sales staff and said "I'll take it"

"Finally!" Zeke exclaimed as the sales staff smiled and went to the back of the shop.

On the other side of town, Sharpay walked in her office Monday morning, humming and greeting everybody on the way.

"Good morning Martha" Sharpay greeted

"Good morning" Martha answered as she eyed Sharpay weirdly.

Sharpay noticed this and asked "What?'

"Nothing. It's just… I'm still not used to all this" Martha said as both girls entered Sharpay's office.

"All this what?" Sharpay clarified

"All the humming, the lovey-dovey actions, that grin plastered on your face" Sharpay explained

Sharpay creased her eyebrows in confusion and remained silent, unsure how to answer Martha

"Now don't get me wrong, I like all the changes but what are your plans?" Martha continued

"Plan?" Sharpay asked, obviously confused.

"Yes, plans. I mean you and Troy have gone through this path before and seeing that both of your feelings didn't wavered by the time you spent apart, why wait any longer?" Martha explained

"Okay, I know this is the 21st century and all but I am not proposing to him" Sharpay quipped

Martha rolled her eyes and retorted "You know that's not what I meant"

"I know what you mean and my answer is still the same. Plus we just got back together, I don't think I'm ready for another wedding anytime soon" Sharpay said with a dismissive tone.

Martha sighed, getting Sharpay's hint. "Fine. I rest my case for now. But when you said soon, it means?

"Not within one year. Thank you." Sharpay said sweetly as Martha stepped out of the room, leaving her to do her job in peace.

One and a half hours later, her conversation with Marth was still racing through her mind. She was about to call it a day when her phone rang and seeing that it was Troy, a big smile was easily plastered on her face.

"_Hey beautiful" _Troy greeted

"Hey, what's up?' Sharpay answered

"_Dinner. You and Me. Tonight" _

"Okay, seriously we're not in high school anymore so stop talking like that"

"_Fine. Miss Evans, would like to go out for dinner with me tonight?"_

"That's better and yes, I would like to go to dinner with you tonight"

"_Great. I'll pick you up at 7"_

"See you then"

"_Hey Pay?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I love you" _Troy said with a smile on his face

This caught Sharpay by surprise. Yeah, it has been two months since they got back together but neither of them had said the "L" since the wedding.

Sharpay didn't realize that she hasn't answered Troy and this worries him. A lot of 'what if's' running through his mind.

"_Look, sorry if I said it. You don't have to answer me right now if you don't want to. I understand…" _Troy rambled on

"Troy…" Sharpay interrupted

"_Yeah?"_

"I love you too" Sharpay said definitively.

It was now Troy's turn to be speechless.

"I'll see you tonight. I love you. Bye" Sharpay said and ends the call.

Troy, on the other hand, with his mouth wide open was still speechless on the other end of the line.

* * *

_Later that night…_

At exactly 7PM, Sharpay's doorbell rang. She just finished putting her lip gloss on and took her time in answering the door. She didn't want to get creases on her three-tone blue bustier and skirt by Used/Unused, which was hugging her body in all the right parts and her recently purchased studded Christian Louboutin heels. When she answered the door, Troy, who was wearing a plaid blue button down polo and dark denim jeans both by Ralph Lauren and a simple black Chuck Taylors, was leisurely leaning on the door frame.

"Hey gorgeous" Troy greeted gave her small peck on the cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup, just let me get my purse" Sharpay said as she reached for her purse in the hallway table. "Ready. Where are we going anyway?" Sharpay asked as she locked here apartment.

"Someplace nice" Troy simply said as he pushed the elevator button and the reunited couple stepped in.

"Whose definition of nice? Yours or mine?" Sharpay asked

Troy creased his eyebrows in confusion and asked "What's the difference?"

"Well, your definition of nice is the eat-all-you pizza night at the diner around the corner and mine…. Well, let's just say is the complete… opposite" Sharpay explained

Troy thought about it before saying "Well then, your definition of nice"

"Just as I thought" Sharpay said as the elevator ringed announcing their arrival at the lobby. They walked out of the apartment hand in hand and all smiles.

* * *

_In a local pub downtown…_

"So Troy's proposing to Payday tonight?" Kelsi exclaimed as she, Jason, Zeke and Martha were drinking in a local pub downtown.

"I hope so. This morning Troy bought the ring and let me tell you that shopping with Troy is not something I want to experience again. He's even worse than Jason" Zeke said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Martha who looked like a deer caught in headlights, stammered "He can't do that now"

"Why not?" Jason asked as he, Kelsi and Zeke looked at her crazily.

"Because Pay is not ready to get married anytime soon and when I say soon, not within a year" Martha said as-a-matter-of-fact

The four friends stared at each other in disbelief. They can't believe what just happened and they're seriously scared thinking of what's about to happen to their friends.

"Call Troy. Tell him not to do it" Martha suggested, shaking Zeke's arm aggressively.

Zeke immediately reached for his phone and dialed Troy's number. It rang couple of time before Troy answered.

"_This better be good, Zeke"_ Troy snapped

"Don't do it" Zeke said

"_Don't do what?"_ Sharpay asked innocently from the background.

Speakerphone.

Zeke mentally slapped himself. He should have known ever since Troy and Sharpay got back together and everytime they're together, all phone calls each of them has was shared with the other. But before he can think of any excuse, Martha grabbed his phone and blurted out "Don't do it. Pay's not yet ready to get married"

"_You're proposing?"_ Sharpay asked and for the second time in five minutes Martha looked like a deer caught in headlights.

* * *

_At someplace nice, five minutes earlier…_

"Are you ready for dessert?" Troy asked eagerly as he waited all dinner to propose to Sharpay while she just nodded and cuddled closer to Troy.

Troy was about to motion for the server when his phone rang. It was Zeke.

Troy rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed with his friend but answered the phone nonetheless. He put the call on speaker so Sharpay could hear.

"This better be good, Zeke" Troy snapped while Sharpay giggled and mouthed "Be nice"

"_Don't do it"_ Zeke said. Troy's heart stop and looked at Sharpay nervously.

"_Zeke you stupid moron" _Troy thought

With a creased eyebrow, obviously confused to what Zeke was talking about, Sharpay asked "Don't do what?"

When there was no immediate answer from Zeke on the other end of the line, Sharpay eyed Troy expecting for an answer.

Troy was about to say an excuse when Martha's voice suddenly echoed from the phone.

"_Don't do it. Pay's not yet ready to get married"_ Martha said

The couple looked at each other with eyes wide open and mouth hanging agape. The overbearing silence was broken when Sharpay asked "You're proposing?"

Instead of answering yes or no, Troy asked "And you don't want to get married?"

"Here's the dessert you ordered" the server announced as he placed the strawberry cheesecake at the middle of the table. Ironically, both Troy and Sharpay looked down at the cheesecake and instantly spotted the diamond ring that was conveniently place on top of the strawberry at the center of the cheesecake.


End file.
